


The Misadventures of Hui and Okhin

by King_Bumis_Heir



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Bumis_Heir/pseuds/King_Bumis_Heir
Summary: King Gao and Prince Hui have a fallout in the palace, Hui runs away to journey over to Huang He in the Si Wong province to see his long-distance lover Princess Amira of the Hami. Along the way he meets another girl, a barbarian named Okhin, he volunteers to escort her home. Hui and Okhin end up in a series of misadventures that lead to something more. (Post-ATLORY)Avatar: The Legacy of Rong Yan: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Avatar:_The_Legacy_of_Rong_Yan
Relationships: HuixOkhin
Comments: 2





	1. The Runaway

**Omashu, Oma Kingdom**

The sky above the massive palace of the Oma Kingdom was empty of any clouds, the radiant sun was positioned in the center of the sky. The temperature of the environment went from a cool one to a hotter one. Each week during the summer had gotten a bit more intense, some of the citizens hid under awnings in the markets around the city so they could cool off. There had also been an increase in heatstroke reports in the city since the summer returned.

The royal guards stood vigilant in their spots as the staunch protectors of the palace grounds. Two emissaries from the Qiangda Kingdom were greeted and escorted inside. The man and woman wore light green robes accented with teal, their shoes were also teal. When the palace doors opened they minced inside to meet with the sitting Earth King of the Oma Kingdom, King Gao Zu.

The old king relaxed on his throne with his fingers crossed into each other and his head rested on a bolster pillow. When he saw the emissaries enter he sat upright on his throne to receive the guests. He smiled slightly and welcomed them, “Welcome to the grand city of Omashu, the seat of the Oma Kingdom.”

The woman clutched the corners of her robes and knelt before the Oma King as did her partner. Gao spoke, “You may rise.”

“We're here on a diplomatic quest for our King Qiang Zhen, we are here to negotiate on peace as per the treaty rules,” the woman mentioned.

“I always look forward to these meetings, the time for peace and unification is now,” commented Gao. 

Naoren returned from an outing somewhere in the palace and bowed before Gao then apologized, “Oh I apologize, Tiazu, I wasn't aware our guests had arrived.”

“No, no it's fine, you came at the right moment. I was going to have Shu over there drag you out of the latrine,” Gao shook his head and pointed behind him to his right as he pointed at one of the royal guards behind the throne who sat in a dark corner as he stared into nothingness.

Hui exited the right-wing of the palace where all the chambers were for himself, Gao, and Naoren he padded out then jumped back into the hall and peeked his head out to see that Gao had visitors. Hui examined the insignia on their backs as the Qian Dynasty coin he knew they were Qiangdian emissaries.

Hui tiptoed into the throne room while Gao was busy discussing things with the emissaries when Naoren noticed the crowned prince. Hui attempted to grab his father's attention even though he was quite busy. _Hui waved his hands in the air and tapped the side of his right thumb in the middle of his lips as he hoped Gao would see that he was being called._

Gao looked up but ignored him and continued his conversation. Naoren wasn't aware that Gao was ignoring his son until Hui was more persistent about it. The King's adviser lightly nudged him and cleared his throat and whispered to Gao, “The prince is here. He's trying to grab your attention and he's calling for you.”

Gao lowered his head and sighed while the male emissary mentioned, “We're looking forward to things as well, King Qiang Zhen has some sanctions he'd like us to give to y-” he was interrupted when Gao rose his hand and silenced the diplomat.

“What do you want?” he questioned his tight-lipped son. The crowned prince approached the King and spoke, at the same time, the emissaries noticed his presence and took a few steps back. They bowed before the crowned prince when they recognized him. Hui rudely ignored the emissaries and waved his hand at them because he didn't care about them.

“Houshe!” shouted Gao, then he facepalmed at the insolent actions of his son he felt embarrassed because of the way he treated the guests.  
  
Houshe ran out of the right-wing hall of the palace and bowed before Gao, “Yes, Tiazu?” he inquired.

“Speak for the boy,” he ordered.

Houshe nodded and glanced back at Hui as he tried to translate his sign language into verbal Kingsmen. _Hui continued with his request, Hui pointed at himself, he placed his palm toward the King and then back to himself, he raised his thumb and pink on his left hand and slightly swung it outward, and with both hands, he made sprinkling motions with his fingers pressed against his thumbs._

“The prince says, he wishes to go to Huang He,” translated Houshe.

“Huang He? Why would you want to go there?” asked Gao.

“The place reeks of dirty water, smelly Hamis, and weird mystics with the severed hands of Jueyuans for sale,” he added. Sure the Oma Kingdom was allied with the Hami tribe of the Si Wong province but Gao Zu never trusted the sandbenders. He hated sandbenders he only associates himself with them for profit.

_Hui pointed at himself again, he rose his left hand again stuck out his thumb and index when he pulled down his left hand he curled his index finger. He opened his palms and rotated them close to his lower chest, and he finished his sentence by pointing out the throne room doors._

“He says, he has business to tend to in Huang He,” said Houshe.

“What kind of business? Are you dealing with narcotics in the Si Wong again?” Gao wondered then he assumed Hui was dealing drugs like last time.

 _Hui was confused he scrunched his face in declination and used his left index to wave left to right._ Gao knew that this meant 'no', so he continued to poke more information out of the prince's head. 

“...wait a minute...you're forbidden from traveling to the Si Wong province, you little runt. I already know your plans!” Gao told Hui.

 _Hui reacted with visible confusion he looked to Houshe for assistance_ , “He has no idea what you're talking about,” guessed Houshe.

“The courier arrived a few days ago with a letter for you from Huang He, you've been sending love letters to Princess Amira. Don't think I don't know!” revealed Gao.

The emissaries felt they came at the wrong time and so they hid behind a pillar and attempted to wait for the scene to unfold and finish. Hui gasped and stomped his foot angrily, Gao shouted at him, “I order you to stay here and away from those sand pirates!”

 _Hui crossed his arms and stormed out of the throne room_ , once he found himself back in his chambers he rummaged through his things and filled a small sack full of some clothing. He searched his clothing for a cloak. It was old, unkempt, and made of rags this was something he often used when he left the palace at odd hours. He's left the palace from time to time to go about his business not only outside of the city but also within.

He removed his sangtuwan and left it on his bed he already had a plan in mind because he suspected Gao would disapprove of the idea of seeing Princess Amira. But they've held a close connection to each other since childhood. Hui had a mission and his father wasn't going to get in his way, after all, she was the only one who understood him. In the later afternoon, Hui skulked off toward the escape tunnel in the right-wing of the palace.

This tunnel led to the harbor at the bottom of the chasm that surrounded the city of Omashu. Once he pushed the grate open he filled his lungs with the briny sea air. The harbor was mostly a vast boardwalk where homes were built on the edges of it and everyone had a small boat or a huge ship. The navy stationed the ships on one side nearest to the bay for easy access while the fishermen usually fished within the chasm's waters. He did his best to hide his face so he wouldn't be recognized and ran for the lift on the southern end. 

It was operated by earthbenders who pushed the lift upward until it reached the edge of the chasm. There were half walls built around the edge to prevent people from falling to their deaths, a solution that prevented a rising number of deaths such as that. Once he reached the top he was onward to his journey to the Si Wong province. Along the way, about an hour or so, he encountered a merchant caravan with guards.

A few hours from riding the caravan they made a stop at the border village between Omashu and Shiwei called Huangshan. Hui found himself staring down the roadways in the evening but found it uninteresting to venture further into the village. Instead, he went in the opposite direction and headed toward the border between the two provinces which was about half a mile away from the village. He traveled alongside the mountain edge. 

Half an hour through his journey he heard a wail off in the distance at first he believed it to be a _nu yao_ ghost. He leaped into a bush and cowered in fear but a few minutes passed by until he heard someone yelled for help. He snuck off toward the sound he remained in the shadows and behind some brush several feet from where he hid he saw a young woman around his age on the ground.

She was surrounded by four men possibly daofei he thought, he remained hidden out of sight as he watched further. The first thought that came into mind is it could be a trap for him and the woman was with the daofei. Then he slapped himself and realized something was wrong, the men laughed amongst themselves the young woman terrified she continued to scream for help. But no aid arrived for the poor girl. 

“Me next, me next!” one of the men shouted, all the others made sexually advancing comments to their victim. The young woman stretched her hand out to grab the battleax just a few inches from her grasp. The daofei stepped on her hand and used the other foot to drag her weapon away a bit farther. The leader of the group held the girl by the legs. She kicked and screamed and wouldn't allow him to do anything.

The other bandit who was eager to be next attempted to remove her britches from her body. Hui scanned the environment as he concocted a plan. He needed to act fast or he'd never forgiven himself, she shrieked louder than ever before as her britches were now below her waist and above her pelvic area. The leader of the group who held onto her legs suddenly dropped them and collapsed to the ground. The other who was removing her britches was concerned perhaps his leader died of a sudden aneurysm. The other two came closer toward the leader's body and investigated while the girl crawled away slowly still on her back.

They saw that he had a decent-sized hole in his head that wasn't there before, blood poured out like water from a broken fountain. The two that walked forward noticed the girl was no longer nearby and they pulled out their weapons while the other ran over to the girl and watched her. The man closest to the ground sank waist-deep into the ground. He yelped in fear when his earthbender friend glanced back to see him buried halfway.

“There's an earthbender in our midst,” he mentioned, the rustling of trees occurred like if a light breeze blew through. Perhaps it wasn't a bender, perhaps it was Yun angry at the men for the crime they were about to commit. 

The earthbender slightly grinned and thought he could outsmart the force he ripped a small block of earth out of the ground and kicked it toward the last tree. The tree snapped in half the top part bounced off the ground a few centimeters. From behind him, however, a hole formed in the center of his chest in shock he fell dead on his knees before he slumped over to his right. The barbarian girl grabbed her battleax she buried the blade into the bandit's skull. Hui rolled out from behind the brush, the girl jumped back startled, and held her weapon in front of her.  
Her skin was pale, her hair and eye color were light brown, she wore an assortment of thick leathered armor and furs and she wielded a battleax in both hands. 

_Hui rose his hands up in the air while the girl held her weapon's grip tightly. He pointed at himself slowly and made sure not to make sudden movements. He waved his other hand at her side to side, he pointed down with his left hand, he scrunched up his face and tapped his chin with a curled index finger and then pointed at her._

She rolled her eyes, “Look just because I'm from a barbarian clan doesn't mean I can't understand Kingsmen.”

 _Hui waved his hand at her again and shook his head, he pointed at himself and placed his hand in front of his mouth. The young woman tilted her head because after the continuing hand signs he explained that he couldn't speak. She pointed at Hui and worded out her response as she signed, then she tapped her ear and shrugged._ “Are you deaf?”

_He repeated his signs and he shook his head and declined, “What? No, I'm not deaf, I'm just silent I can't verbally speak.”_

“You're...a...a m-mute right?” she guessed.

_He slightly rose his hand then arched his eyebrows up and gave her a thumbs-up, he pointed close to her as not to confuse her. He balled a fist and tapped it to his right hand, then gently tapped his lower lip and gave a vague thumbs up and smiled. He separated both hands apart a few inches and pushed them forward. He put his hand to his face close to his mouth, his thumb below his lower lip, his four fingers rested on his left cheek while his lips formed an O shape. He pointed at himself again, he shook his index at her, then pointed at himself, he nodded and then pointed at himself again._

_“Well there are better ways of calling me what I am but yes, that's what I am.”_

_Hui spelled out his name “H-U-I”_ , she finally understood while it took her a while it clicked in her head and she responded, “Oh your name is Hui, you're a mut-” she cleared her throat and corrected herself, “You're a silent person...I'm Okhin.”

“Oh-Heen,” she drawled out the syllables so he could read her lips.

  
_Hui shook his head at her in disapproval then he pointed at himself and used his hand to mimic someone who's speaking. He pointed at himself and then shook his finger at her and held his right palm to his mouth for a few seconds. Hui pointed at himself again and tapped his balled left fist to his open right palm three times before he opened his left fist and separated both hands apart fingers wide. He gave a quizzical expression and moved his hands toward him and far from him and repeated that motion. He pointed two fingers in her direction and then rose the left hand over the right, his left index moved to his left and right before it made contact with the tip of his right index. He wriggled his fingers while his hand rested on his forehead and then used his left hand's index and moved it in front of him right to left._

_“I can't talk, I'm not dumb I'm more educated than anyone in this kingdom.”_

She slowly worded what he signed, “Hui...silent...educated than anyone in the kingdom...” She put her hands on her hips. Her weapon dropped to the ground while she silently thought about the strange young man who couldn't speak. 

Okhin pointed at Hui and screamed, “You're the crowned prince! What are you doing here?!”

_He raised his left index and stuck out his thumb, he separated this hand from an open palm right hand to measure an imaginary amount of distance. He crossed his left index and left middle finger and twirled them twice while he pursed his lips. He pointed at Okhin and then pointed downward._

_“It's a long story but what are you doing here?” he inquired._

“I was visiting a hamlet south of the border, it was raided two days and I was the only one who escaped. Those...men followed me here,” she responded.

_Hui rose his left index out again and slightly curled it he opened his mouth agape and pointed down and moved his left hand from left to right. He pointed at Okhin again and then he slapped his hand down and used his left index to point at his right pectoral. He rose both index and middle fingers up and below his ears, then he used his left index and ran it across a kind of closed right hand._

_“Where are you from? Or headed?” Hui wondered._

“I'm from the Xu province, and I'm coming back from a retrievable favor for a neighbor. I'm heading back there soon,” she answered.

_Hui shrugged then pointed at himself and smiled, he shooked both hands together and touched both indexes. He pointed at her and then toward the direction of Xu province.“Well, let me personally escort you there?”_

“You don't have to do that,” she chuckled reluctantly about allowing him to tag along. She noticed how ready he was to do it. _Hui pointed at himself and then used both hands to wipe up his chest he finished, “It'd be my pleasure.”_


	2. Onwards to Xu province

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui and Okhin get to know each other on the way to Xu province, along the way they stop at a town called Gu Ming. Hui's coin purse is missing he must've forgotten it how will Hui eat? Where will he sleep? How would he survive?

Hui and Okhin traveled several miles past the Omashu-Shiwei border into the Shiwei province they went on and on about conversations. Even shared some laughs and awkward stories about their childhood. Hui wasn't sure where they were headed since Okhin was the one who was returning home from the journey. Plus this adventure would suffice enough for the crowned prince before he headed back home.

Hui pointed at Okhin he rolled his indexes in a clockwise motion in front of him, he pointed at Okhin once more. Hui tapped the tips of his hands together to form a triangle, he scrunched his eyebrows and pointed in front of him in different directions before he signed one with his index.

“You mentioned you're in a barbarian clan, which one is that?”

“Oh I'm in the Chono clan, we've been around since before the Kuiwu Dynasty overthrew the Southern Han Dynasty,” answered Okhin.

Hui placed his hand on his chin, he curved his fingers and placed his hand in front of him while making an O shape with his lips. He switched out his pinky and thumb and then motioned his hand down slowly. He scrunched his face and then pointed in different directions before he placed a balled left fist into an open and spread out right hand. He shook his left index and then curved it down to his waist.

“Hmm...that's where that insult comes from...”

“Hmm?” Okhin glanced at him for a second when she noticed he had signed from the corner of her eyes.

Hui waved his arms in front of him as he shook his head, he pointed at her then opened his hands like he opened up a book. He tapped his forehead and then his chin with his palm, Hui pointed at her for a brief moment while giving an expression of curiosity, then he tapped his forehead again.

“How did you get interested in signing?”

“My mother was deaf and so I had to learn so that I could communicate with her. She had gotten rabies from a wolf bat bite, she passed when I was twelve. I suppose it became a useful skill now that I've met you,” explained Okhin she lowered her head down a bit as she remembered the face of her mother. Her father used to say that Okhin reminded him of her.  
“My father always tells me I remind him of her,” she added.

Hui's index and pinky were out again he tapped his right palm as he frowned, he pointed at Okhin, he slightly frowned again and tapped his left index to the left of his forehead three times. Hui pointed at Okhin once more then tapped his left index to his bottom lip.

“At least you got to know your mother.”

“Did she...pass away after childbirth?” Okhin paused for a moment as she attempted to find the correct words. She looked at her friend again and questioned him. She knew the subject was touchy and she didn't want to upset him.

Hui pointed at himself and wiped his forehead with his left as he slightly gave an expression of disapproval. He rose his index and in front of him, he motioned it left, middle, and to the right. His left thumb touched the center of his right palm. His index curled forward rapidly three times, he pointed at himself and then formed a claw with his left and pushed it forward a bit. He tapped his left thumb to his lower lip, he stuck out his left arm, his left hand's fingers pointed down as he frowned. His left fingers tapped his lower lip and he extended them out in front of him. Hui pointed at himself and wiped his forehead with his left as he slightly gave an expression of disapproval. He rose his index and in front of him, he motioned it left, middle, and to the right. Hui tapped his left index to his bottom lip again, with his left index he turns it slowly as he points upward.

“I don't know, every time I ask my father he refuses to answer. I don't know who my mother is, or whether she still lives or not.”

Hui remained silent Okhin noticed that he held the frown and she refused to press on the topic more she kept to herself as they continued down the road. They climbed over a hill the dirt road transitioned into a road with a brick road that had some dirt here and there because of tiles missing. As they resumed on the path it began to become more frequent that there were no missing bricks.

The cart in front of them was made from expensive wood, and the design seemed elegant Hui knew this to be some noble or perhaps the magistrate of the settlement. Okhin pointed at the town in front of them with excitement and shouted, “There it is! We're finally here in Gu Ming!”  
Hui's hand moved back and then forward, his right thumb and index formed a circle, while his middle, ring, pinky fingers separated from each other to form a three. He ran his left index across the three fingers while he gave a quizzical expression.

“Gu Ming?” he was confused.

“Wait you're joking right? How do you not know of Gu Ming? You're the prince!” Okhin was confused she questioned the prince's knowledge of the town in front of them. 

Hui shrugged, he pointed at himself then shook his head he placed his left index on his forehead, and tilted his head back a bit. He formed an O with his hand, touched his forehead then raised only his index and middle finger, his mouth formed an O, and his left hand touched the back of his right hand. He placed a hand in front of him and formed it like he was going to measure a height. As his hand went up his head followed the direction of the hand, both hands pointed down, his thumbs met and then he motioned like he crunched something together. He slightly smiled and tapped the back of his left index to his forehead.

“I'm not aware of every place that is established in this land, not even Gao Zu knows. We just take the taxes from the governors every month,” Hui responded.

Hui pointed at Okhin then he placed his left index on his forehead and tilted his head back a bit. He held his hands close to his chest and then cupped them as he opened his mouth a bit. Hui tapped the tips of his hands together to form a triangle. He formed a K sign with his left hand, tapped his right shoulder then left shoulder with it. This hand-formed into a flat and spread-out hand that pushed downward. 

“Are you aware of all the clans in the Kingdom?” he asked her.

“Uhh well just the ones in Xu and also the two in Omashu, other than that...no,” she thought about it for a moment before she gave her reply. She paused for a bit then shook her head, she noticed he returned an echo question to her.

Hui hardened his fist in front of him then crossed his index and middle finger with each other. Hui pointed at Okhin and then stuck out his thumb and pinky and tilted his arm down to the right. Hui commented, “But you're a barbarian though.”

“It's not the same thing, I'm just a simple person with a menial life, you're the head of state,” she retorted. Their communication ended when they passed through the arch of the town's gates, once through what was known as the western gate they saw they were in the residential area. Hui and Okhin followed the signs that directed them toward the market section of the town. Which was littered with not only market stalls and useless stores but also food services. They found themselves on a street that had several eateries to their left and right.

Hui laid his eyes on what he believed to be a spa, his eyes glistened at the marvelous sight finally somewhere to get cleaned up he thought. When he felt Okhin's eyes staring at him he put his right fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. Okhin chuckled at the strange reaction from the crowned prince, “What's so strange? Two seconds ago, you seemed excited to see a spa.”

Hui scrunched up his face and waved his left index rapidly at her denying it. Hui pointed at himself and crossed his arms as he shook his head. He held two fists close to his chest and shook them side to side and then front and back. He moved his hands rapidly up and down, then his left formed with his fingers up and his thumb positioned in and touching the center of his palm. He touched the bottom of his left ear and then patted down the area in front of him.

“What? No, no I don't do...spas...that's girly,” Hui lied.

“You're not afraid of clogged pores, stinky feet, or hair in odd places?” Okhin inquired, she knew that Hui was lying to her. 

She gave a slight grin to the prince, Hui rose his index and rested his middle finger on his ring and pinky fingers. Then he opened his mouth, winked, and touched his bottom eyelid with his index. He scrunched his face up in disagreement and waved a sort of closed hand then opened it again. Hui placed his hand on his chin as if in thought again.

“Of course not that's preposterous,” said Hui he crossed his arms and looked away from the barbarian.

Okhin's slight grin grew into a smile she lifted her right arm and revealed to Hui her growing patch of armpit hair with a braid. Hui screamed and hopped behind a few crates terrified of what Okhin had shown him. She rolled her eyes, they paced down the street with restaurants Hui's head darted all over the place as he read signs that hung over the entrance of different diners. Hui's stomach growled he clutched at his belly. His hand reached for his coin purse then his face presented fear he screamed again he felt around his torso and waist for something nonexistent.

“What's wrong?” Okhin was concerned and worried.

Hui pointed at himself and then he tapped his right hand with his left index and motioned that he was putting something in a bag. He held out his pinky and thumb and then turned his hand over on its back while he gave a huge frown. He held the frown and rubbed his belly again before he wiped his hand down his tunic.

“I forgot my coin purse now I'm going to die of starvation today!” he frowned.

“Calm down you'll be fine, have you not gone a day without a meal?” she wondered.

Hui thought about it for a moment he placed his hand on his chin, glanced up, and rose his left eyebrow. He pointed at himself then shook his head and crossed his arms and pointed past Okhin. Hui pointed at himself and motioned dropping money into his hand. His hands came together and separated into K signs before they crossed each other twice. His index and middle fingers touched and formed the point of a triangle. He motioned with his left index like he was writing and then repeated the same hand signs again. He waved his hand down twice then placed his index dead center of his lips then slid it down.

“I have but that's not the point I don't have money for transportation from Xu to Omashu,” recalled Hui he was worried and startled that he had no way back to Omashu province. 

“Use your prince charm to persuade them to give you free food,” suggested Okhin. 

She pointed at the outdoor patio restaurant in front of them. The sign that hung over it read “The Proud Dragon”, Hui's eyes followed the length of her arm to where she pointed at. He stared at her for a moment then gave a slight smile, he swaggered up the steps of the place with confidence because he knew his princely charms would get him food.

A man stood examining his nails as the prince walked up the steps in the cloak that covered his entire body down to his ankles. The man's eyes steadily met gaze with Hui he arched his eyebrow at the stranger because he knew the stranger couldn't afford to eat here.

“May I assist you?” the man said with an uninterested tone.

Hui held a smile and widened his hands apart, Hui crossed his index with his middle finger and twirled both of them in a small circle. He pointed at himself and then tapped his left index to his right fingers, his right switched into his index while his left's pinky and thumb only stuck out. He attempted at another sign but the man silenced him with his hand.

“Long story short I'm the prince of O-” Hui was interrupted.

“Stop playing with me! What is it?! Speak!” he shouted at Hui the man grew impatient rather quick.

Hui pointed at him and then shook his head he pointed at himself, he brought down open palms down and motioned like he dropped something out of his hands. Hui frowned at the man's impatience that he too was now annoyed.

“You didn't let me finish!” commented Hui.

“You're wasting my time get out of here, hoodlum!” shouted the man, he put his hand to Hui's face and lightly pushed the cloaked teenager away. Hui felt disrespected he glimpsed at Okhin who stood only a few feet from the restaurant. Her arms were crossed as she stared blankly at Hui, he headed onto the next one that he seemed to like. A medium-sized tavern across the road and two restaurants down this one were called, “The Clumsy Tigerdillo Tavern”.

It was sort of dead but that's only because no musicians were available to play at the time when Hui walked in. Some patrons kept mostly to themselves but when Hui opened the door to the tavern all their eyes were on him before they turned away and back to their menial lives. He padded toward the counter where a bartender stood as he leaned against the wall and waited for someone to approach to serve them.  
He pushed himself off the wall with his feet and back muscles and then placed his hands on the counter as Hui sat down. The bartender asked the cloaked stranger, “What can I get ya, kid?”

Hui held a smile and widened his hands apart, Hui crossed his index with his middle finger and twirled both of them in a small circle. He pointed at himself and then tapped his left index to his right fingers, his right switched into his index while his left's pinky and thumb only stuck out. He attempted at another sign but the man silenced him with his hand. He waved his hand down twice then placed his index dead center of his lips then slid it down.

“I forgot my coin purse back in the palace but I'm the prince of Omashu and-” Hui was interrupted then the man left. Hui was irritated now because this was the second time another older gentleman stepped forward in the position of the younger one. The older gentleman was able to sign and as he signed he drawled out the words, “What can I help you with?”

Hui held a smile and widened his hands apart, Hui crossed his index with his middle finger and twirled both of them in a small circle. He pointed at himself and then tapped his left index to his right fingers, his right switched into his index while his left's pinky and thumb only stuck out. He attempted at another sign but the man silenced him with his hand. He motioned with his left index like he was writing and then repeated the same hand signs again. 

He waved his hand down twice then placed his index dead center of his lips then slid it down. Hui formed O's with his hands and then spread them out and wide in front of him. He raised his left index finger, and motioned it like a spoon and his right palm as a bowl. He motioned the spoon to his mouth to indicate that he wanted a meal.   
“Well as I was telling your friend I'm the prince of Omashu and left my coin purse back at the palace. I was hoping you could give me a free meal and when I go back home perhaps I can return an award for assisting me,” explained Hui.

The craziest laughter that involved wheezing filled the man as he slapped his knee it seemed almost comedic to him. He couldn't wait to tell the story to his social circle this evening when the regulars come to the tavern on the weekends.

“Durc! You gotta see what this guy just told me!” his head darted to the younger man's location then he yelled.

“Bao I'm busy,” the other screamed as he cleaned the tables with a rag.

“He just said he was the prince of Omashu, but he's in rags!” cackled Bao.

A boisterous guffaw from the younger man who cleaned the tables entered the jest the teenager created. Both men were filled with laughter that Durc decided to mock the poor boy, “Yeah? Then I'm Governor Nanzi Mei!”

Hui frowned, he furled his brows in anger and placed his hands on his hips to be more assertive. He pointed at Durc angrily and shook his head. His pinky went up and down on his forehead four times as he frowned, his two indexes touched at the tips as he gave a toothy smile before returning to a frown. He grabbed his ear lobe and then pointed at nothing, then he put his left hand forward and smiled again before he tapped it to his right fist.

“You're not Nanzi Mei, how dare you insult your governor that way! She's a kind woman!” Hui scolded them in a fit of rage. 

“Listen, kid. We don't serve beggars here. Now scram!” laughed Bao.

As Hui exited the tavern in sulking sadness he glanced back at Okhin who stood there distracted as she sniffed her armpits. He slouched and clopped down the road she noticed that he was indeed sad and ran behind him to get a response from him. She caught up to Hui but he seemed to ignore her words he continued down the road. Instead, Okhin grabbed Hui's hand and led him to a rickety old shack of a restaurant she found necessary to intimidate.

The place was called “The Little Den”, the place might as well look like it was ancient because there had been no repairs or renovations done to the place since it opened for business. Okhin and Hui barged into the small restaurant, the door slammed into the wall near it. It startled the owner who jumped up and screamed. The door almost blew off its hinges, the cook only peeked his head out from the kitchen to see a girl in furs and a cloaked boy behind her.

Before the owner was allowed to speak the girl pointed and yelled at him, “This is the Prince of Omashu, he forgot his coin purse at the palace and if you don't feed him he will execute you and your entire bloodline!”

Okhin removed the hood of the cloak off Hui's head which was hidden when they entered. The owner shrieked horrified and collapsed knees first onto the ground and he kowtowed before Hui. The owner screamed, “I am not worthy, Your Highness!”

Like some scum of an insect, he slid over and began to give Hui's dirty yet expensive shoes pecks of kisses. Hui had mixed feelings about Okhin's threat he felt disturbed but at the same time, he approved of it. She'd make a great Royal Captain he thought but enough of the future he suggested to Okhin, Hui placed a balled fist to his mouth and then opened it as he slowly moved it forward and pointed at the owner. He patted his right shoulder with his left hand and then with both palms moved them forward and backward twice and smiled. He tapped his left fist's side to a side face opened his right hand.

“Tell him that for his service he will be greatly compensated soon.”

Okhin nodded to the fantastic idea and then mentioned to The Little Den's owner, “The prince says you will be greatly compensated for your service.”

The owner rose to his feet and barked at the cook in the back, “Teeso! Make Prince Hui a feast!”

An hour later, the food decorated the table except now Hui wasn't alone in the restaurant. Instead, he was surrounded by his loyal subjects, to his left was Okhin while to his right and next to Okhin were Tseeo's and the owner's families. Okhin leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I think it was humble of you to permit these people to eat from the feast.”

Hui pointed at himself then pointed outside then positioned a balled fist near his temple then brought it down in a singular chopping motion. He tapped his fingers and formed his hands into a triangle, he moved his left fist left to right then repeated the motion on a flat right hand. He pointed toward the door again and then curled all the fingers of his left and took a swipe forward. He rose his right index and ran his left index across it left to right then he pointed at himself.

“I still want those others executed and their bloodlines eradicated how dare they defy my orders,” replied Hui.

“Lighten up enjoy the feast with everyone here,” Okhin reasoned with him  
Hui rolled his eyes then nodded and gave her a thumbs-up, “Fine, fine.”  
Hui stood up from his seat and rang a bell to announce it was time for prayer. 

Because he can't speak he lowered his head instead. Hui mentally prayed while everyone else caught on and held hands and joined in prayer. He steadily opened his eyes and saw a piece of bread on someone else's plate. While everyone resumed their prayer to the gods he snatched the pastry and devoured it. Hui wiped his mouth and then brushed off any crumbs from the folds of his tunic before he unblocked his throat. The prayer finished and the young man from Tseeo's family furled his eyebrows in visible confusion and stared at his plate where bread was missing.

The young man grabbed his plate and looked underneath it and saw there was no piece of bread. He was baffled that pastry was gone and then frowned in disappointment. Hui sat down and remained silent and everyone congregated and ate together. After the meal, everyone was full and had gone their separate ways. Hui and Okhin headed to the northern area of the town where they saw that same cart again from earlier in the day.

The cart however this time around halted for a moment the noble exited out the carriage and took a look at the young man who came with the barbarian. He fainted while his carriage driver luckily caught him before he injured himself. Hui stood over the fainted nobleman and gave an expression of confusion. He beamed, “It's you, it's you! What are you doing out here, Your Highness?”

Hui glanced over at Okhin to help him out with a response, “Traveling the kingdom's lush lands,” answered Okhin.

Hui pointed at the noble, he positioned a clawed hand near his chin, he then motioned to hand over something to him as he grinned a bit. He pointed at himself.

“Asl him if we can spend the night in his estate, I couldn't bear to sleep on a patch of dirt,” requested Hui.

“The prince requests that you allow him to-” Okhin spoke but she was quickly interrupted by Hui. He corrected her by pointing at himself and then back at her twice. She cleared her throat and repeated the request, “The prince requests that you allow us to spend the night in your estate, we couldn't bear to sleep on a patch of dirt.”

“Yes! Marvelous! Join me in my cab!” he marveled then offered them to join him inside the carriage. He opened the door for Hui and Okhin as he knew their feet must be weary of all that walking. Half an hour later they entered the walls of Lord Mao's estate. Lord Mao made way for them to stay in his home until the guest house was prepared by the caretakers.

Hui and Okhin were escorted to the guest house that was cleaned and prepared to what Lord Mao believed that the two teenagers would find to their liking. Hui yawned and stretched when he entered the guest's home. It was a lot smaller than what he was used to but he didn't let it bother him, the estate guards were near the home were replaced with soldiers stationed in the town. 

They opened the bedroom door to the main room where they found the place littered with scattered flower petals and sporadically placed lit candles. The room emitted a sweet floral fragrance, a small white table held a hot kettle with already warm tea for both of them. Hui believed Lord Mao had good intentions but misunderstood the relationship between Okhin and himself.

There was also a bowl of dumplings in the center of the bed with two pairs of chopsticks. It would've been great for a couple but not for himself and his new friend. Okhin scanned the room and found it repulsing, the thought that Lord Mao assumed she and Hui were an item. Hui was still baffled at the scene in front of him. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, they both laugh and felt awkward.

Hui pointed at Okhin and motioned that was taking something and then he formed a triangle with his hands and then motioned a wide circle, “Er...you can have the room.”

“I've never had a room like that you're used to this, you use it. I'll stick to the dusty corner over there,” declined Okhin she pointed behind her where the ta was nearby. Hui nodded then closed the door he got comfortable and took a teacup in his hands while he slid into bed where the warm dumplings waited. Okhin cozied up on the ta and laid down. Okhin took about an hour to doze off as her eyelids shut and she fell asleep, Hui burst out of the door screaming.

He pointed back at the room which startled Okhin clutched her battleax and charged toward the room. She clenched the battleax firmly she scanned the entire room most of the candles were melted halfway, and only a few dumplings were left inside the bowl. However, near the edge of the windowsill existed a small spider. Okhin chuckled and dropped her battleax she rolled her eyes and took a gander at the horrified prince.  
“Really? One of the most powerful earthbenders in the Oma Kingdom is terrified of spiders?” Okhin questioned Hui her tone seemed to mock him. She smirked at him, Hui shook his head frightened and bugged eyed he made a stomping motion with his right foot and ordered Okhin to put the beast out of its misery. 

Okhin took the small critter in between her hands the cute little bug seemed innocent and harmless. The spider crawled on her hands as she minced out of the room while Hui pushed himself up against the wall and shimmied into the room again. He slammed the door shut and was disappointed Okhin didn't murder the damn thing. Okhin surveyed the area and made sure Hui didn't peep his head out when she deemed it to be safe she stuffed the spider into her mouth and chewed on it.

She returned to the ta where she rested once more hopefully Hui didn't wake her again over invading critters. The next morning, Hui briskly walked alongside Lord Mao as the noble gave the crowned prince a tour of the entire estate. At the same time, Okhin awoke because the sun's rays had forced their way into the guest residence's windows. She found the entire interior empty and put her battleax on her back. She exited the home and asked the soldiers stationed by the door a question, “Where's the crowned prince?”

“Lord Mao came to pick him up for a tour of the estate, he should return soon unless you'd like me to escort you to them,” responded the guard before he returned an echo question.

“I would appreciate it,” Okhin smiled.

The soldier nodded and escorted the barbarian girl around the premises of the estate on the lookout for the prince and the noble. After several minutes, they encountered the men as Lord Mao took Hui around the garden. Hui and Mao heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Okhin and the soldier. The soldier knelt before Hui and pushed down Okhin by her shoulder and forced her to kneel before the crowned prince. She wasn't very pleased about it, Hui rose his hand and dismissed the soldier. He pointed at Okhin and then gave a quizzical expression on his face.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned her.

“I thought it was important to hit the road again,” Okhin said.

Hui sat on the thought of what Okhin said then pointed at Okhin and back at himself, Hui pointed at his eyes and in the direction outside of the estate. Hui pointed down then formed a square with the indexes and thumbs of his hands, he separated his hands, put his indexes together with the middle fingers, and rose his thumbs as he motioned them down. He opened his hand and tapped his forehead with the back of his thumb, while the palm faced to his right. He formed rings with his indexes and thumbs and interlocked them together before he shook them once. His indexes touched at the tips and he moved them around in a large circle once.

“We should see the magistrate about specific people before we head out,” remembered Hui.

“Oh right...right there's that,” she nodded.

Okhin and Hui discovered the Magistrate of Gu Ming was on the road nearby, they stopped him in his tracks. Magistrate Ye Peng kowtowed before Hui and heard the report given to him by the Crowned Prince. The Magistrate himself was furious about the experience Hui had while in the town and told him he'd have everything arranged. Two hours later, Hui sat on a makeshift throne carved out of the earth. To his left stood Okhin with her battleax that rested on her back she watched the gallows which was about twenty chi away from them.

The gallows sat close to the residential streets that led to the commoner's neighborhoods, it was a structure made of wood. The stairs led to a platform with two trapdoors and a lever, above the platform were overhead supports which had a noose tied around them. Oma soldiers brought forth the families that were to be executed this late morning. The traitors were the owners and cooks from “The Proud Dragon” and “The Clumsy Tigerdillo Tavern”, who refused to feed the crowned prince. Their families were to be hung with them to eradicate the bloodline. This was often practiced in the Oma Kingdom whereas, the Qiangda Kingdom became less popular after the mid-Qian Dynasty.

The families were chained together while they waited in line to die, all of the members of each family sobbed during the event. A crowd began to form around the gallows when they saw the executioner arrive. Some of the citizens were confused, why were the owners of their favorite restaurants going to be executed? What did they do?

“The Ao Long family, step forward!” he yelled.

The owner of The Proud Dragon stepped forward behind him was his wife who held his newborn child. The wails of the newborn echoed across the town square this had disturbed several of the citizens in the crowd. Some wondered what kind of monster ordered this but they remained silent lest they were next for speaking up. Hui sat comfortably in his makeshift throne as he grinned, his hands rested on the pommel of a walking stick gifted to him by Lord Mao.

“Hui,” called out Okhin.

The silent crowned prince ignored the call from the girl and instead enjoyed the execution that was about to happen in front of his eyes. Hui hasn't been this happy since he left the palace, “Hui!” she repeated this time a bit louder.

Hui faced Okhin with a perplexed look on his face she too seemed a bit disturbed and concerned for the newborn child. Okhin attempted to convince him, “Let all the families go, kill the men who hurt you.”

Hui shook his head and pointed at himself then back at the people in line, he crossed his arms twice as he shook his head. He pressed his thumbs against his fingers and faced the back of his hands forward and waved them back and forth twice. His left index move left to right in front of him and then it met his right index and formed a triangle, he waved his hand in front of him as he frowned. Both hands only had the index and pinky out. His left tapped the top of his right fist's side then crossed it, he pointed at himself. His right hand was flat and his left hand came in and formed a fist on it, Hui then turned both hands around and motioned a grasp.

“No, I want them all gone because then that'll teach everyone not to cross my authority,” Hui disagreed.

Okhin tried her luck again and reasoned with him, “Hui, listen to me you'll be seen as a cruel ruler if you kill those children.”

He frowned and sighed, he raised his hand then he opened his mouth and motioned a voice with his hand. Hui motioned like he was stabbing something then tapped his indexes together, he pointed at himself, formed cuffs with his hands, and opened his hands outward. Hui pointed at himself again then he motioned a wave over his right fist. He slid his left hand over his inner right bicep, and then he rubbed his left temple with his left hand.

“Alright fine, tell the executioner I want the families released. I'll only spill the blood of the men,” sighed Hui.

The executioner tightened the noose around the necks of the Ao Long family, Okhin knew she had little time to act. And she needed to act fast, the executioner walked forward and announced, “For the crimes of crossing the authority of Crowned Prince Zu Hui the Ao Long family will be executed by hanging. Their offspring will be crushed after their parents have passed. Any last words?”

“STOP!” yelled Okhin from a distance, the executioner scanned the crowd for the person who dared to question the execution. Okhin ran up the steps and screamed, “The prince orders you to let go of the and the baby! He only wants the men to pay with their blood.”

The noose around the woman's neck was loosened then removed she began to sob and a guard handed her, her child. She sobbed while the baby wailed once more the man had his hands tied behind his back and even he released a tear. He aimed to grab the executioner's attention, “May I say goodbye to my family?”

The executioner nodded to the request, his wife held her baby close and she tightly hugged her husband as she cried on his shoulder. The man whispered something into her ears and then kissed his child one last time. The executioner replaced her with the cook, “He Zhou step forward!”

One of the soldiers shoved the prisoner once he reached the platform of the gallows the man fell. His family shrieked because he was to be killed. Their bonds were cut but the soldiers prevented them from stopping the execution. A noose was placed around Zhou's neck his head lowered in shame he only followed the orders of the man he worked for. He didn't know the cloaked stranger was the crowned prince and now his mistake cost him his life.

Okhin returned to Hui who sat on the edge of his seat while his back leaned back on the throne. A coin flipped between the fingers on his right hand while he waited for the execution to begin. He saw the barbarian returning she seemed a bit upset with Hui. It must've been over the cruel order to get the families killed as well. The executioner stepped over to the lever both men faced each other for a few seconds. Xiaoyu Ao Long clenched his teeth and shut his eyes he was scared for his inevitable death while his cook He Zhou accepted it and shed a tear when the executioner lowered the lever.

The trapdoors opened outward the men dropped into the holes and fell underneath the gallows stopped by the noose tight around their necks. They swung side to side and even the rope twisted while their throats were constricted of air. Okhin turned away she refused to watch the men's life leave before their very eyes. Hui, however, was entertained after a few minutes the corpses were removed from the nooses and the next two prisoners moved forward.

Several hours later, Hui and Okhin were brought forth to Magistrate Ye Peng in his hands he clutched the reins of an ostrich horse. A gift he gave to the prince and his friend, the magistrate felt this would make their trip faster and lighter. Okhin took a hold of the reins of the beast, they bowed to the magistrate and said their goodbyes. 

Okhin led the beast out of Gu Ming with Hui who treaded on Okhin's heels. Once outside of town Hui climbed the ostrich horse and he extended his hand to Okhin she crossed her arms and shook her head. She refused to accept the offer and instead chose to walk, Hui frowned. He wondered perhaps because he ordered to kill those men who refused to serve him.


	3. Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui and Okhin are making the journey south to Xu province on the way they make camp in the mountains while they find a way to survive.

During the late afternoon several miles ahead of Gu Ming, the weather seemed rather strange for the summer season. It was cloudy which puzzled Hui as he observed the skies above him, that covered the early stars and the sunset with a blanket of grays. Hui rested his feet while Long Legs continued the journey, Okhin padded alongside the ostrich horse still silent and non-communicative with the prince.

Hui paid no attention to Okhin after what happened in Gu Ming, they remained silent and unspoken for the past few hours. Okhin stretched out her arms and yawned, she scratched her head lightly and smacked her lips as she continued to footslog. Hui glimpsed at her for a brief moment and hopped off the ostrich horse. He tapped Okhin's right shoulder, she pivoted to face him.

Hui pointed at Okhin then curved his hand to the left, he crossed his arms and tapped the bottom of his shoulders with his hands. Hui pointed at her again lifted his index and middle finger and then ran his right index up and down across them. His indexes touched each other and then spread out, he repeated the hand signs for legs again. Then he pointed at himself and made a walking motion with his right hand.

“It's your turn to rest your legs and ride Long Legs while I walk,” said Hui.

“Wait did you call it Long Legs? Why Long Legs?” she wondered as she furrowed her brows she thought it was a strange name for an ostrich horse. Especially not a serious one, what kind of name was 'Long Legs'?

Hui shrugged and pointed at himself, he crossed his arms and shook his head, he pressed his left hand on his upper chest and slid it down to his diaphragm. Hui pointed at the ostrich horse and lifted his index and middle finger, and then ran his right index up and down across them. He slightly formed an O shape with his mouth while he moved both indexes up and down twice. He shook his head and waved his left pinky up and down without moving his hand. He lifted his thumb and pinky on his left hand and motioned it forward.

“I don't know it has long legs, it was either that or Can't Fly,” shrugged Hui.

He handed the reins over to Okhin then he moved on forward she mounted the ostrich horse while she held onto the reins and a handle on the other side of the creature's saddle. Hui made signs that Okhin was unable to read because he was far up ahead. Hui whistled to Long Legs so that the creature would catch up to the prince while Okhin dosed off.

Several hours later, Hui felt the chill crawl on his arms he opened his eyes slightly to see that the sky transitioned from a black color to purple and orange. The clouds were far more noticeable as yellow radiated from the east. Soon the sun will rise and morning will commence, Hui scanned his environment he noticed that Long Legs clopped up a slope and that the poor ostrich horse was exhausted and possibly hungry.

His eyes looked down to see that Okhin's arms were wrapped around his waist, while she rested her head on his back. He gasped because he didn't expect this, his gasp awoke the young barbarian woman, she realized she slobbered on cloth and then she abruptly wakes up and notices it's Hui's tunic. Her arms are still around Hui's lower torso, Okhin let go of his waist and apologized, “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!”

Hui shook his head then he gave a thumbs up and nodded, he pointed at himself and crossed his arms twice. He put his thumbs and indexes together and close to his eyes and separated them apart like he motioned awakening then he pointed at Okhin.

“No, it's fine I didn't want to wake you,” declined Hui.

He lifted his index and middle finger and then ran his right index up and down across them. His indexes touched each other and then spread out. Hui pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then outward, Hui tapped his left fist onto his inner right elbow while he wrinkled his eyes shut and frowned. He pointed at himself and Okhin twice then lifted his left hand open and pointed to a ledge on the mountainside.

“Long Legs looks exhausted we should stop on that ledge,” pointed Hui.

The ledge was large enough for all three of them to rest, Hui had hoped it would fall apart with all that weight added to it. A breeze picked up and Hui saw goosebumps on Okhin's skin he took a stance Ping Ma stance, he shoved his arm forward and inward collapsed the wall of the mountainside. Hui clopped forward and repeated the motions two more times. The new cave was deep enough for Okhin to stay warm while within. He also bent a post that he was able to tie the reins of Long Legs onto it.

Hui pointed at himself and tapped his left hand with his index out on his right palm then he pointed at her. He slid his left index from his nose to his chest and out in front of him. He pointed at her and tapped both fists twice, his left on top of his right. His hand arched over him as he looked up then he formed a small space and looked straight past it. He pointed at her again then his index went straight down past his right palm which was faced toward him and positioned sideways. He cupped his hands near his ribs and smiled.

“I'm guessing you'd like to be alone so I made you a small cavern. If you go deeper inside it'll be warmer,” guessed Hui.

After Okhin went inside the cavern Hui rose his arms up and brought them down as he stomped his foot on the ground. This shot out slanted slabs of earth that formed a tent and front and back walls that formed the covers of the tent. Hui slept safely inside the earth tent a resourceful move that every earthbender is taught at a young age.

It was the early afternoon when Hui crawled out of his tent and held his stomach as it rumbled. Okhin groaned as well as she held hers too it was time to feed. If they were hungry then Long Legs would need a meal soon. Hui pointed at himself and Okhin twice and then motioned a circle with his left index motioned feeding himself some food.

“We should go find some food,” suggested Hui.

“Wait they gave us an ostrich horse but no food?” inquired a distressed Okhin.

Hui waved his left index in front of his nose twice, tapped his index to his horizontally positioned right index, then crossed his left index and middle finger before waving them down. He pointed in a random direction, he waved two thumbs up and down before he moved both hands forward as he motion something was offered.

“There's feed for him,” mentioned Hui.

“But none for us, and there are no towns nearby,” she frowned.

Hui tapped his index on opened right index, middle, and ring fingers, then it tapped a right pinky finger. He lifted his left index and pinky up and overturned them to the right as he gave a slight frown. He frowned as his left and right hands steadily run across his stomach. He lifted his left index and pinky and lifted them over his head, the hand returned palm flat and motioned around in front of him.

“A prince and a barbarian starve in the wilderness,” commented Hui sarcastically.

“You're not exactly the hunting type, you struggled to get yourself food back in Gu Ming,” Okhin brought up.

Hui formed a claw with his right index and right thumb, the back of his hand gently touched the right corner of his mouth. He pushed his claw forward then pointed at himself, his left fingers touched his left thumb as he pressed them together. He tapped his left hand onto the open and diagonally positioned his right hand twice. Hui pointed at Okhin then back at himself he ran the side of his left hand across the palm of his right hand. His hands formed into clawed hands and he motioned a crawl.

“Nonsense, I assure you I've slain many beasts!” bragged Hui.

“Your carved animals aren't real,” protested Okhin she crossed her arms and turned her back on the prince. Okhin rolled her eyes at him she knew it was obvious in his step that he wouldn't have known the first thing about slaughtering an animal for dinner.

Hui rose his downward-facing left palm up to his collar bone, his thumb separated a bit further from his fingers. He slid his hand to his right pectoral and tapped the back of his fingers against it twice. He waved his left in front of the balled fist of his right hand. His left hand motioned like he turned a knob then crossed his left index from right to left while his right palm faced down and the thumb was separated from the fingers. His arms crossed below the waist, he brought them up to his chest while his face formed a terrified expression. His left hand tapped his left temple.

“Enough, the shadow on the dais is creeping,” fretted Hui.

Hui inhaled and then exhaled as he made jutting movements on the slope he left behind words written. So when they passed through they'd remember this is where they were camping. Hui swaggered to the southwest past the camp while Okhin lurched about as she observed the environment. As a natural hunter it was important that she kept her eyes peeled for any danger while they hunted for game. After several minutes of quiet skulking about the mountainous road that continued endlessly. Okhin lifted her arm to her left which stopped Hui from going further, he turned his attention to the girl. She pointed down at the wide and stubby-toed tracks on the dirt.

“No way, I found our dinner,” mentioned Okhin.

Hui quickly pointed in different directions.

“Where?” he inquired.

“These tracks heading east belong to a womkhor,” answered Okhin.

Hui cupped his left hand over his nose then he lifted his thumb, index, and pinky out, he closed those fingers only leaving his index out with it slightly curled he tapped the left side of his forehead with a slight smile. He pointed at Hui and then crossed his index and his middle finger on his left hand before he shook his hand three or four times, while his tongue touched the back of his teeth. His left ring finger then tapped his left thumb five times.

“Womkhor? What is that?” he wondered, he was confused he never heard of that before. It sounds like some kind of dangerous monster.

“The most exciting hunt of your life, the locals out here use their cud to fight off snakebites. Just watch out for their claws and teeth...oh and the horns,” beamed Okhin.

Hui pointed to the left before he spun his index in a circle and then pointed to his right, he furrowed his brows and waved his index in front of him left to right. He slid his index finger beside the left side of his head then he tapped the left side of his cranium. Hui waved his hand in front of himself.

“What am I looking for? I need a mental image,” Hui asked, he needed to be sharp on his toes.

Okhin rested a hand under her chin while she stood she had to think of a simple way to explain what a womkhor looked like. She explained, “Well...think of a fox antelope, with stubby legs, sharp claws, sharp teeth, and corkscrew horns. Ironically, while looking fierce they only eat plants but don't underestimate them they're still deadly.”

Hui pointed in a random direction, he flipped his right hand and curled his fingers to form a st. His inner palm faced up while he only curled and uncurled his thumb a few times.

“So they're small?” he guessed.

“I wouldn't say small they're big and wide but as far as height goes yes they're short because of the legs,” Okhin put her hands on her hips as she further described the creature's measurements.

“When my clan goes hunting they usually bring one or two earthbenders along. It's recommended that you either sink it deep enough and crush it or trap its legs so I could come in for the kill,” Okhin confided the secret of safely slaying a womkhor.

Hui's left index curled in as he shook his hand up and down, while he shared an expression of joy. Hui pointed at Okhin then back at himself he ran the side of his left hand across the palm of his right hand. He raised his index and middle fingers on both hands, while the right hand's fingers faced down he ran the left hand's fingers straight down. Then he gave a thumbs up with his left hand and smiled. His hands formed into clawed hands and he motioned a crawl. Hui's left index curled in as he shook his hand up and down, while he shared an expression of joy. Hui rose his downward-facing left palm up to his collar bone, his thumb separated a bit further from his fingers. He slid his hand to his right pectoral and tapped the back of his fingers against it twice.

“That should be an easy kill, trapping animals seems easy enough,” commented Hui.

“Easy enough says the hunter buried under the earth by his fellow tribesmen,” Okhin recited a quote she learned from the Chono clan. It was mainly about the hunters who underestimated their prey and were killed by those animals.

Hui felt anxious after what Okhin recited not too long ago, he attempted to focus but the thought was still on his mind and it scared him. They followed the tracks to the east and eventually, Okhin found droppings. They were cubed and dry, it a pretty big pile and she believed they might've been fresh. Which meant the creature was nearby she whispered to Hui, “The droppings look recent our prey is nearby, ready yourself.”

Hui changed into a Ping Ma stance and magnetized the earth beneath his feet onto his body like armor. Okhin pulled out her battleax from her back while Hui snuck around the tall grasses trying to find a good position for when Okhin gave the signal. Okhin herself crept around steadily as she stalked the vegetation. After a few steps, she saw the womkhor only a few feet from where she crouched. A wide and large creature nibbled on the patches of grass in front of it. Its stubby legs were planted firmly on the surface of the ground, its corkscrew horns protruded out of the corners of its cranium. Its whiskers hadn't sensed the predators that were about to endanger the creature's life.

Okhin rose her hand and signaled Hui to commence the encounter with the beast, the womkhor had its back turned to the barbarian girl. It was unaware of what was to come, Hui slightly nodded, two tremors burst out of the still ground and crawled over to the front of the beast. The tremors trapped the forelegs of the womkhor in place, the large creature's anxiety spiked as it felt the danger after its predator bent earth and trapped it. It was time for the beast's fight or flight response, it was trapped so fleeing wasn't an option. Hui jumped out from behind the tall grasses and slammed his right fist into the ground which created another two tremors that crept around the beast's body and sunk its hind legs into place.

The womkhor violently swung its head at Hui, its body attempted to break free from the earthbender's grip. All to no avail, however, it felt like it was cornered the charging battlecry a girl rung in the ears of the womkhor. Okhin's battleax rested behind her head with her hands wrapped around the lower part of the pole weapon. Okhin brought the battleax down on the womkhor's tale but missed, when she tried again she chopped at it, and cut open the top part of the tail although was unsuccessful in its complete removal. The surge of pain caused the beast's right hind leg to rip out of the ground, now it swung itself more, the earth around its limbs cracked soon it'd break free.

Okhin went for another swing but this time around the creature timed its defense and kicked Okhin. It knocked her to her right, and the barbarian girl crashed onto a rock that knocked her out unconscious. Hui witnessed the sight and now had to focus and ending the womkhor's life, while the beast continued to wriggle around to break free. He inhaled and focused because he knew that Okhin needed immediate attention.

Hui encased the right hind leg in the earth once again upon the exhale he swung his arms into a clockwise motion while in a Ping Ma stance. His legs were firm and shoulder-width apart, the weight of the creature only plunged it further into the earth. The beast continued to shake until it was unable to move its body, only its head was free. It shook its head, its horns puncturing nothing but the air then suddenly it stopped moving. A small hole was left on the side of its head, Hui blew a rock straight through its skull and destroyed the brain of the womkhor.

He ran over to Okhin instead of celebrating his victory, he wrapped his arms around her while her eyes fluttered before they slowly opened. She questioned him, “Wh-what h-happened?”

Hui pointed at the dead womkhor he motioned and grabbed air and brought close to his diaphragm, then he slid an open palm to his right then ended at his left. Hui pointed at her face then he pointed at the rock he sat nearby.

“The beast swung at you and you hit this rock,” replied Hui.

He tapped his fingers on her chin which had two scratches made by the womkhor during combat. He showed her the tips of his fingers. She eyes the wiped blood on Hui's index and middle fingers that skidded over a tad bit to his ring finger. He reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a long piece of burlap. He wrapped it around the barbarian girl's head just to cover her chin's wound.

She smiled and whispered, “Thanks.”

Hui lifted her and gently placed her near the dead womkhor, he ripped the earth around her and the dead creature and lifted it. She tightened her grip on the pommel of her battleax which he hugged so she wouldn't leave her beloved weapon behind. An exhaustive move that would leave the prince worn out by the time they reach camp. Hui had amazing endurance but he was only human, after two miles of walking and lifting the heavy slab that finally returned to camp where Long Legs rested.

Hui heaved as the slab went up the slope and halted once it reached the ledge, he collapsed gasping for breath. The entire way back he took no breaks and pulled the slab back to camp. Long Legs' feed was half gone, he was uninterested with his food because he was full. Hui bent down alongside the slab and lifted the injured Okhin. She jiggled in his arms and freed herself from his grasp, she disapproved immediately of his care, “Stop! Stop...I can walk I'm not dying..”

She hurried inside while Hui stood by the slab he was going to signal to her that she forgot her weapon but instead he picked up the slab again and brought it inside the cave. It was darker inside the cave now that the outside was darkening after they've spent almost the entire day hunting for a meal. He stared outside where the extinguished campfire rested. He ran outside and ripped it out of the ground and darted back inside with it. He formed a rack from the dirt inside and restarted the campfire both for warmth and lighting in the tunnel.

He grabbed Okhin's weapon that rested beside the dead womkhor and began to chop at the limbs of the dead beast. With earthbending, he removed the skewer off the rack and stabbed it through the severed foot of the womkhor.

He returned the skewer on the rack and used his bending to turn the skewer without having to touch the fire and burn himself. Okhin thought to herself, “Wow that's quite creative I didn't give him this much credit but I'm impressed!”

Hui sat in a nomad position while Okhin sat down with her knees to her chest, they gazed at the campfire as the foot cooked above it. Long Legs joined Hui and Okhin inside perhaps he was cold, the barbarian took a gander to see the ostrich horse walking in. The animal laid down near the fire and enjoyed the heat that the fire offered. Hui formed a bowl out of the ground and then removed the skewer from the cooked womkhor foot. Okhin grabbed the bowl and thanked the prince, “Thank you.”

Hui repeated the chopping of the womkhor with another foot and replicated the process all over again. Okhin bites into her food while she waits for Hui's to cook, “It could use a bit of salt but this isn't bad,” commented Okhin.

Hui rose his eyebrows and glanced back at her he didn't hear her he shook his finger at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

“What,” he asked.

“I said it could use a bit of salt but it isn't bad,” she repeated.

Hui pointed at himself then motioned like he grabbed something in front of him. He pointed at himself again and then motioned a grab again but with both hands.

“I'll take what I can get,” said Hui.

Time flew by again this time Hui leaned back and rested on Long Legs who was in slumber, Okhin still sitting extended her legs after she felt more comfortable. Hui kept his eye on her for a brief moment he smiled at her she caught on and looked right back at him and shared the smile. She felt a strange chill which now seemed to get her scoot closer to Hui and Long Legs for an inviting spot next to them that offered more warmth.

The sun rose and the birds chirped outside, the campfire was extinguished once again while smoke floated out of the cave entrance. Long Legs was still asleep while Hui and Okhin cuddled beside the ostrich horse. Hui's steadily opened he tucked in his chin and saw that Okhin had her arm wrapped around his belly and her head rested on his chest. Her eyes opened and she looked straight at Hui who gave her a toothy smile.

She gasped and used her hands to push herself away, Hui rolled his eyes and sighed he then patted Long Legs to wake the animal. It shook its head and stood up on his legs, Okhin gathered more meat for herself and Hui and placed it inside an empty burlap sack that she tied to the saddle of the ostrich horse. Hui made the feed was also tied to the saddle before they abandoned the camp, he grabbed Okhin's battleax and minced over to the barbarian and the ostrich horse outside the cave.

He mounted Long Legs as did Okhin and they left the camp he didn't want to spend too much time in the mountains. Not only was it chillier up there but also could've been more dangerous and with what little supplies they had for themselves they wouldn't survive much longer. A few hours later, they found themselves on a boring and tedious journey to the south while Long Legs continued to gallop down a mountain path.

Meanwhile, a group of three leather armored men covered in animal skins stopped nearby a ledge on the mountainside. The slope that led up to the ledge was covered in ostrich horse tracks, there was an abandoned earth tent, a small hole in the center of the ledge, a post made of earth, and a tunnel to the left of the hole. Inside the men saw a dead womkhor with missing feet on the stumps of its hind legs. One of the men noticed ostrich horse droppings he brought it up, “Ostrich horse excrement, it's dry.”

“Someone must've killed this womkhor and consumed its feet, you don't think it was the Silent Pawn?” commented the second barbarian.

The leader of the group wore the head of a bull ram as a hood, the horns curled back he looked intimidating. He noticed droplets of blood that led south he wiped his finger on the blood and put his finger in his mouth. He smiled, “Tastes like raw womkhor, if the Silent Pawn was here he's going south.”

“What's south?” asked the first barbarian.

“South is Xu province but Biapo is even closer,” said the leader.

“Or he could go past it and into Xu,” retorted the other one.

“No you idiot, he didn't take much from the dead beast inside the cave. He has to stop somewhere for more food,” scolded the lead barbarian.


	4. Mercenaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui and Okhin make one final stop before they reach the border of Xu province, Hui meets an old acquaintance while also being tracked down by Meng clan mercenaries.

A Week and a Half Ago  
The old, and liver-spotted Earth King of the Oma Kingdom sat on his throne with boredom, his head rested on the knuckles of his right fist. His left hand's fingers tapped the armrest of the throne in a sequence. He held a glower in his face as always Gao was not only bored but angry. The court of nobles from the city arrived in the palace. They did this only in the wee hours of the morning, they spent a few hours with Gao discussing issues that involved the citizens of the city.

Houshe, Prince Hui's mouthpiece entered the throne room he seemed worried and the old arrogant king could see it on Houshe's face. When he noticed the man's presence he called out to him, “Houshe step forward!”

Houshe flinched and winced then he turned around and dropped to his knees to kowtow to Gao Zu. He questioned the mouthpiece while the translator's head touched the surface of the throne room's floor, “Where's Hui?”

“I haven't seen him...since that argument we had about the Hami,” paused the Earth King while he recalled the event that transpired a few days ago.

Houshe rose off his knees when the Earth King signaled him to rise. Then he shrugged, “I thought he'd be out here with you, he hasn't presented himself for tutoring either, Tiazu.”

The court rambled on in the background Gao crossed his arms and signaled them to silence their pieholes. The centenarian used his strength to push himself off his throne, he waved his arm forward and signaled Houshe to follow him. The two wanted to investigate Hui's chambers perhaps the crowned prince was just having a depressive episode. The royal guards that watched the door opened the doors when the Earth King arrived along with House.

Gao entered the room and immediately was punched in the face by a foul order, Houshe's face shriveled up in disgust how could Hui live like this? The room was mostly empty but messy at the same time, Gao scanned the room while Houshe rummaged around the jungle of belongings and leftover scraps of food. Gao finds Hui's crown which rested on a pillow alongside it is a note left behind by the prince.

Gao opened the letter to get a bit more reasoning as to why his son isn't in his room or in the palace for that matter. The note appeared to be written in Kingsmen Sign Language instead of actual Kingsmen characters. Hui and Houshe had a secret code of writing that Hui felt comfortable writing secret letters in the form of hand signs. For the sake of peepers not being able to translate what the letter is conveying. Gao sighed and glowered at the mouthpiece, he flipped the letter over for Houshe to see its contents.

Houshe coughed in a moment where he wanted to burst out laughing, Gao slapped the note onto Houshe's chest and muttered, “What does it say?”

“Pardon?” wondered Houshe.

“What does the letter say?” he repeated, the tone of his voice sounded a bit irritated.

“If anyone finds this letter then I hope it's you Houshe since I know Dad can't read this. I'm leaving for the Si Wong province to see Amira. Dad can't stop me, this girl is my destiny and honestly, she's the only one that seems to accept me. Amira understands me, and for Dad's sake, it'll be great to further our alliance with the Hami for political reasons,” read Houshe.

With each word, Gao's face turned redder and redder but Houshe resumed because there was a bit left to finish, “Maybe this'll encourage the other tribes to join the Oma Kingdom. I'll see you when I get back from Huang He, I know Dad will be furious but after our confrontation, I needed a break from the palace life. I'll be fine I've been able to hold my own without royal guards watching me like lion vultures.”

“His Highness has fled the city and is currently traveling to Huang He as we speak, Your Majesty,” summarized Houshe.

Gao angrily kicked Hui's door off its hinges, the door slammed into the wall across the hallway. The two men standing guard outside peek inside to see a hostile Earth King. The old king stormed out of his son's chambers with Houshe behind the tread of his heels. The men cleared their throats and while they were worried they continued to hold an expressionless face for fear Gao would fire them on the spot.

Furious he stomped over to the throne, one of the nobles saw the entire entrance of the king when he returned. He stepped forward and kowtowed before the Oma King he inquired, “Is something bothering you, milord?”

“The crowned prince has run away from home,” hissed Gao.

“Perhaps the royal guards shall find him,” suggested the nobleman.

Another shouted out, “Report him missing to all governors, the soldiers shall return him home!”

A barbarian nobleman wrapped in an expensive and rare cloak stepped forward, “Hire Meng clan mercenaries, there are no men more reliable than those from my clan. They'll bring back the boy alive kicking and screaming.”

Gao muttered to himself while all three surrounded his view of the throne room doors, “Hmm...” he thought to himself, “Can I trust Meng clan barbarians to bring him safely to the city and not speak of his name publicly?”

“I will send my best men to find...er...” said the Meng nobleman then he paused a bit and tried to coin a codename for the Crowned Prince. 

He snapped his fingers, “...he shall be codenamed the Silent Pawn!”

“The Meng do offer the finest warriors...but they have proven to fail as well,” commented Gao as he pondered all the possible options. He strafed his goatee deep in thought, the nobleman continued to coax the Earth King, “Might I add the last Meng mercenary to be killed was by an Avatar over a thousand years ago, Your Majesty.”

“Fair enough, send some mercenaries after the boy, you have my approval,” finished Gao.

Biapo, Shiwei province, Oma Kingdom - Now

The slapping sounds created by the ostrich horse's feet were heard at a distance, feathers floated down as the mount galloped down a hill. Two individuals were on the back of the beast again Okhin wrapped her arms around Hui. This time willingly, she slobbered on his tunic once again normally he would've been disgusted by it but he's seemed to be getting used to the habits of the barbarian girl.

Just down the hill was a sign that indicated they're entering the town's limits, past the sign was a patch of land surrounded by wooden split rail fences. In the middle where no fences covered the front of the building was the stable main house. To its sides were the fences and various pens that were either empty or held mounts. Long Legs came to a halt, Hui jumped off of him while Okhin slid off of the ostrich horse.

Okhin went off to pay for the ostrich horse while Hui padded off and explored the markets. After Okhin finalized the payment she searched around her radius but there was no sign of Hui in her frontal or peripheral view. At the same time, the three Meng clan barbarians saw as a few travelers waltz into the town's limits. From atop of the hill they observed below at Biapo, a working-class town full of life in the morning as well as in the evening.

“Usun, the tracks head down the hill and toward the town, should we wait for the Silent Pawn to leave?” wondered Tahar curiously.

“No, we need to follow him everywhere he goes so we don't lose him. Now come on,” declined Usun, he instead recommended that they follow the tracks into town. 

The three men continued down the hill and toward the town meanwhile, Okhin shrugged and headed off toward the market as well. Perhaps she'll run into Hui, her plans in town were to repurchase more supplies for the road. They still had a few hours from Biapo to reach the border with Xu province, and half a day trip from the border to her hometown.

Hui wandered around in a part of the bazaar where businesses like spas, hotels, boarding houses, and bending trainers were located. With his hands in his pockets, he strutted toward an earthbending dojo, the wall was two heads taller than him and made of stone. The entrance into the dojo was shaped like a circle, he stood there as he spectated a duel between two men. One of the men who was bald was stagnant on the ground while the other surfed on a liquified wave of earth around the other man.

The bald man pivoted his torso around but wasn't fast enough to twist the lower half of his body, his opponent tossed two rocks at him. This staggered the hairless duelist, his foe surfed around the man rotated around to face him. For his final move, he lifted a line of small pillars that struck the bald duelist and pushed him up against a wall. Hui watched in amazement at the moves the stranger with long hair made he'd never seen earthbending like this. This had to be another style, with a toothy grin of pure astonishment he entered the dojo and leaned on a wall.

The referee made a signal to the bald fighter but he shook his head he wasn't out of the fight yet. He ripped two pillars out of the line and threw them at the long-haired man who bobbed and weaved around the projectiles almost like an airbender would. Hui's jaw dropped, what an eye-opener. The man stood in a Chuan Xin stance, he squatted down when he extended his left leg further away from him the solid ground underneath loosened into sand. He had one arm positioned behind him and the other was balled in a fist in front. Hui tilted his head he was confused because he had no idea what the earthbender was doing.

The back arm swung forward and with the help of the arm in front, the earthbender channeled a blast of sand in the bald fighter's face. This caused the duelist to be blinded by the sand, the man was taken by surprise he didn't expect this to be in the arsenal of his opponent. While blinded he rose his hand up and surrendered, the referee brought out and raised a white flag and waved it in his right hand. 

“Master Tiaozhan has called for a surrender, Master Jushi wins!” announced the referee. 

Jushi smiled with a flick of his wrist he removed the sand that invaded Tiaozhan's eyes. Tiaozhan frowned but he accepted his defeat and instead shook Jushi's hand to show sportsmanship. The master inquired, “How did you learn to move like that? You don't exactly move as an earthbender does.”

“It has been in my family for generations, developed by my ancestor Avatar Bhudev. Several benders of the Hami use this style while the Hami-style is mostly popular in Huang He,” explained Jushi.

“You have to teach me your war, so I can broaden the style onto others,” begged Master Tiaozhan. The master felt a presence nearby and he turned his attention to the figure in his peripheral vision. He the young man who leaned on the wall near the entrance to his dojo. Both he and Jushi near the stranger, as Jushi came closer he recognized the individual while Tiaozhan who was behind Jushi shouted to the teenager, “I apologize, stranger but the dojo is closed for today. You're going to have to come back tomorrow.”

Hui pointed at Jushi and smiled before giving a slight wave to the earthbending master. Jushi dropped to his knees and kowtowed before Hui, “Your Highness, what are you doing here in Biapo?”

Tiaozhan tilted his head in confusion, perplexed as to why Jushi kowtowed before the stranger then he repeated the title, “Your Highness?”

Jushi blurted as he raised his voice, “Kowtow before the presence of Crowned Prince Hui.”

“Oh...” he whispered to himself in an apologetic tone when he realized it was indeed the prince of the Oma Kingdom. He was terrified because he didn't expect Hui to randomly turn up he apologized, “Please forgive me, Your Highness.”

Hui pointed at Jushi and then tapped his forehead and pointed down at the ground in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Hui questioned Jushi.

Jushi couldn't understand what Hui was saying something that Hui must've forgot so he attempted to guess what was on the prince's tongue. Jushi pointed at himself, “Me?”

Hui pointed to the ground and nodded, “Here?” guessed Jushi. The prince nodded again, Tiaozhan stepped forward and bowed to Hui and then signed in return.

Tiaozhan tapped his left index and middle fingers on the top part of his right arm's wrist, then he separated his palms to indicate a separation of something and saluted Hui as he moved his down to look at the ground. He pointed at Hui then the sky, at himself he raised only his left index and pinky fingers and positioned them on the left side of his head, and spiraled them out. He pointed at Hui and wiped his mouth and then motioned a shush with two fingers.

Tiaozhan pointed at himself again, he separated his hands with at least two fingers left and waved both of them close to himself and away from himself several times while smiling. He raised an index, then raised his left index and his right thumb and tapped both hands together twice.   
Tiaozhan finished with a tap to his lips and then pointed at his left ear.

“Apologies, Your Highness I now recall that you are silent. Luckily, I know Kingsmen Sign Language since one of my students is deaf.”

Hui returned the bow to Master Tiaozhan, he pointed at himself and then gave a thumbs up while he showed a toothy smile at the earthbending master. Hui pointed at himself again then brought two index fingers close and pointed in a random direction. Hui used both hands to indicate two people talking and then pointed at himself.

“I am thankful I'm able to meet others who can communicate with me.”

“What brings you to Biapo, milord,” wondered Jushi.

Hui pointed at himself and then at the ground, his palms faced upward and then made a rotating motion. His left spread its fingers out while his right index touched his index's knuckle on his left hand. He pointed at himself again, then raised two hands in front of him and patted down, his right palm faced down while his left hand formed a thumbs up and hovered above the right and slid to the left while he smiled. He gave two thumbs up and tapped both together, then pointed in another direction.

“I'm here on business, I'm assisting a new friend of mine back home to Xu province where she lives,” responded Hui.

“Where is your friend now?” Jushi asked.

Hui held onto his right earlobe and pointed behind himself, he tapped his left on top of his right, then he tapped the sides of his hands twice, while his lips smacked twice and formed an O shape. His two fists tapped twice, then his left index tapped once on his right index and middle fingers that were raised and spread out. Then both index tips tapped to finish. He pointed behind again, he separated both hands a bit and then pushed them forward. 

“She's restocking on supplies here before we head out back on the road,” said Hui.

“He says, he's here restocking supplies but will depart shortly to Xu with his new friend,” mentioned Tiaozhan.

“Xu province? Why? That place is filled with barbarians, they'd probably eat you,” remarked Jushi.

Hui pointed at himself and then rose his left pinky and index and overturned the hand downward.

“I'm traveling with a barbarian right now,” Hui mentioned.

“He says, he's with one right now,” translated Tiaozhan.

“With what?” asked Jushi, the translation seemed vague and needed it to be clarified. Master Tiaozhan cleared his throat and repeated, “A barbarian.”

“They might not eat you but there are cannibal clans out there,” Jushi commented.

Hui frowned slightly and pointed at Jushi and then down, he pointed at Jushi again and then at himself. Closing his eyes and frowning he put the back of his left hand to his left cheek.

“What are you doing here? You ignored my question earlier,” he repeated.

“The prince is asking, what are you doing here? And mentioned you ignored his question earlier,” said Tiaozhan.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm traveling the Oma Kingdom as always...” he paused then resumed, “...seeking bounties, but I stopped here for a break. Then I met Tiaozhan.”

“How's the King?” he questioned Hui.

Hui formed a triangle near his crotch area while his face grew into disgust, his left's fingers curbed backward as he raised his hand and closed his fingers except for his index. He pointed in away from himself, then he raised two fingers on his left and waved them left to right three times. With both hands, he motioned and shaped a heart.

“That grouch? Same as always,” he told Jushi.

Hui pointed away from himself then curbed his left index and rose his thumb out, he then lifted his hand wrapped those fingers around his nose, and frowned. Pointing at himself then waved his hand down he formed a point with both hands and separated them and rose his pinkies.

“He's the reason why I left the palace in the first place,” frowned Hui, he crossed his arms and looked away while he pouted angrily.

“He says, the King is the reason he left the palace,” mentioned Tiaozhan.

“How'd you get away? Aren't you concerned that there might be royal guards or soldiers looking to capture you and take you back to the city?” wondered Jushi.

Hui pointed at himself and rose his fists up, he rose two pinkies and slightly moved them away from himself before he tapped both tips of his indexes together. He motioned two legs behind another two legs walking and then pointed at himself. His face beamed in excitement and he pointed out a finger and moved the finger up and down.

“I can handle my own against them, by orders they follow my command,” answered Hui.

“He says, he's not afraid of them. They'll follow his command,” translated Tiaozhan.

“Or he can order them to disobey your orders, and perhaps maybe he hires mercenaries instead. Like bounty hunters,” commented Jushi as he gave an option that Hui hadn't thought about yet.

Hui gasped and then pointed at Jushi upset and then at himself, his left thumb tapped his lips twice.

“What? Are you planning on turning me into my father?” Hui worried.

“He's worried if you're threatening to turn him in,” said Tiaozhan.

Jushi shook his head, “Well no...but there are others who may come for you.”

Okhin wandered around when in the distance she noticed Hui speaking to two strangers near a circle entrance to a location. She minced over to the group, she approached from behind and tapped his right shoulder. Hui jumped startled and pivoted to face the barbarian, a broke a sweat nervously and tittered.

Hui lightly waved at Okhin to greet her Jushi then asked him, “Who's this?”

Hui smiled nervously then pointed at Okhin and then he placed his curved index inside his left ear, tapped his left pinky to his right thumb while other hands were closed, and finished with his left hand extending out and patting down.

“This is Okhin,” Hui introduced Okhin to Jushi and Tiaozhan.

“Who are you two?” she inquired a bit concerned.

“I am Master Tiaozhan, I just met the prince today but it seems these two have history,” Tiaozhan bowed to Okhin as he introduced himself.

Jushi also bowed to her, “Master Jushi, earthbending master to Avatar Rong Yan, I'm sure you've heard of me.”

She declined, “No I thought the Avatar was still that old guy from Ba Sing Se, what's his name again? Ku Tei?” she guessed Rong Yan's predecessor's name.

Offended Jushi looked her up and down while his right eye twitched in dislike and identified her as a barbarian, “I'm assuming you've been living under a rock, the new Avatar is a Fire Nationalist. He's the reason the civil war is once again in a ceasefire.”

“I don't expect you to be up-to-date about your world news, you look like a barbarian. They're more interested in the taste of a rock than to bother listening to what the town crier has to say,” commented Jushi.

She repeated the same motions with her eyes and returned the favor then sassed him, “...and you look like a pompous piyan Kingsmen. The Gaxunese calls the Alxan black.”

He gritted through his teeth in annoyance, “I'm Hami.”

“Ahh, an Imperial Groveller,” she retorted, Jushi remained silent and gave an antagonizing glare. 

He couldn't believe that Hui didn't say something to the barbarian for calling Jushi by a racial slur. She rose her hand to his face and ignored him. She turned to Hui, “Come on, we should get going and cross the border before sundown.”

She walked away from the men and Hui followed he glimpsed back and waved to both men. Tiaozhan lightly chuckled, when Jushi glowered at him he gasped and then covered his mouth and muttered apologies. Meanwhile, the three barbarians arrived in town as Hui and Okhin mounted Long Legs and left town.

Usun turned his attention to Khulan, “Take to the urban section of the town, ask about the Silent Pawn's description perhaps someone's seen him around.”

“Tahar take the rural side of town may be the farmers know something, I'll stay here in the commercial center I know the merchants may know something,” he ordered the barbarian on his right.

The three split-up, Khulan went to the left while Tahar to the right. Usun continued his mission in the middle part of town. While the two others were on their tasks Usun neared the stables, the stable master was present as he assisted customers. He questioned the stable master, “Can you assist me in locating an individual?”

The stable master gave him a hard no, “I cannot I have a merchant-customer confidentiality.”

Usun rolled his eyes and from inside his collar, he whipped out a rolled up parchment. After he released a few fingers it unrolled to reveal a wanted poster of a young man. The stable master was an old man he needed to squint his eyes to read the words.

“Wanted – The Silent Pawn

The fugitive has fled the Omashu palace,  
on the trail to Huang He, Hami territory, Si Wong province.  
Fugitive is a master earthbender,  
causes earthquakes during tantrums.  
Cannot utter a single word,  
bounty hunters must bring the Silent Pawn alive and uninjured.

By order and decree of the sixty-sixth Earth King Zu Gao.”

“By order and decree of the Crown, you will release any information you have at once!” he commanded the stable master. This frightened the old man, he jumped startled and began to stutter his response, “Pl-please n-no I..” he stammered.

“I didn't mean to prevent the Crown from finding their fugitive,” pleaded the stable master.

“Now how many people here have stopped by mounted on an ostrich horse?” he questioned the stable master.

“Well normally, the military only uses the ostrich horses around here. But today I've seen only two carrying civilians,” answered the man.

“Describe them,” Usun requested.

“The first was a fat man honestly I felt bad for the poor thing, the second ostrich horse that came in had two individuals on its saddle. Teenagers...a young man and a young woman. The young man seemed to be wealthy while the young woman was more of a...uh...” he described them until he got to the girl he noticed the mercenary was a bounty hunter and didn't want to offend him by calling the girl primitive.

“A what?” bugged Usun.

The stable master loosened his collar a bit because he continued with his description, “...a barbarian. She was wearing furs, perhaps she's a hunter,” he finished.

“The wealthy young man, what did he look like?” Usun asked.

“Do you remember his face? Does he look like the individual on the poster?” he added.

“Sorry I didn't catch a glimpse of his face, but the girl paid for the stable while the young man disappeared into the markets,” the stable master replied.

“What's the girl look like?” Usun pressed more questions he needed details.

“Fair skin, light brown eyes, braided light brown hair, and a fresh scar on her chin, she was pretty tall and fit. She followed right behind the young man after buying their mount a bag of feed and pen,” the stable master further described the young woman who he believed might have been traveling with Hui.

“Are they still here?” Usun wondered.

The old man shook his head, “No, they left as soon as you came!”

“Hunzhang! I missed them by the hair follicle,” he muttered to himself. In the background as travelers entered the town or left on their mounts. Up against a wall leaned Jushi he made sure he hid in plain sight he saw the entire conversation between the stable master and the barbarian mercenary. While he couldn't hear their conversation from his distance he was able to read their body language. It seemed the mercenary intimidated the stable master from afar.

He felt it was within his selflessness to act and protect Hui and the girl, he knew that the mercenaries meant trouble. And if they were the first there were likely more coming. Two others came from other parts of the town, Jushi observed from his spot as the two joined up with their leader and soon left the town. Meanwhile, Hui and Okhin continued on their path toward the border, Hui saw a stream nearby that ran alongside them. He pulled the reins of the ostrich horse and decided to stop.

He walked the ostrich horse to the stream and sat down by a rock while he waited for the beast to drink. Okhin searched the area and found an apple tree, she smiled and plucked two from a branch. One for herself and the other for Hui who could use a snack for the road. She sat down nearby and tossed one to Hui as they began to it the fruit. After the ostrich horse finished a good drink it padded over to its owner. Hui tied the feed bag around the ostrich horse's beak so the mount could have a full belly for the rest of the trip.

Several minutes into Long Legs' meal, the three barbarian mercenaries caught up to Hui and Okhin. They stood on a mound where they watched them from above, Usun noticed the young woman's weapon sat beside her. Typical, for a barbarian to always have their weapons nearby he knew she'd be a skilled fighter but he wasn't sure what clan she was from. It could be detrimental to his clan if he killed someone from an allied clan, in fact even if the Crown ordered it Usun would be exiled and forced to live outside of Meng clan territory or be executed by the allied clan. The barbarian clans still follow the old ways even if they're a bit more civilized now.

Usun faced Khulan and gave him some simple signs for him to understand, he raised his palm, then pointed at his eyes and mouth. Khulan nodded he understood that Usun wanted him to watch and wait and use the scallion bombs he made earlier after they broke camp. Usun lifted his left index finger and then clutched at his heart, he rubbed his right lower jaw once up and down. This meant there were one female and one male down below.

Khulan pulled down his arm meaning he understood the plan, he skulked down the mound and nearby the two unsuspected victims. He cringed when he heard the snap of a twig that he accidentally stepped on. Tahar facepalmed from the top of the mound when he heard it too.

Okhin heard a twig snap and quickly grabbed her battleax but as she took a gander Khulan's scallion juice bomb broke on her breastplate and the juice jumped into her eyes. She fell back and screamed as her weapon fell out of her hands. This alerted Long Legs and Hui, the silent earthbender kipped up onto his feet and another scallion bomb flew in his direction. Except Hui was quick on his reflexes and shot a wall of earth upward. The bomb burst on the wall, the ostrich horse darted toward the downed barbarian.

“I can't SEE! Help!” yelled out Okhin.

Hui plucked Okhin's weapon off the ground and strapped it to Long Legs' saddle, he ran over to a downed and blinded Okhin and picked her up and placed her on the beast. Hui smacked the ostrich horse's rear which signaled it to speed off down the path they were heading through. He ripped the wall out of the ground and shoved it at Khulan.

But then Tahar came from the left side of the mound, Hui gasped then flung a head-sized rock at Tahar. Usun jumped down from the mound and slammed his fist onto the ground that caused a minor shockwave that shook the ground. All three of them eyed the Silent Pawn and slowly inched closer with a shuffle of their feet. Hui noticed he was outnumbered, the shockwave that passed through unphased him in a strong stance.

He could fight them but knew if there was a chance they could succeed in capturing him he'd be abandoning Okhin. Instead, he gave himself enough time by sending two lines of pillars at both Khulan and Tahar. He saw that both men hadn't used earthbending to counter his attacks he felt it necessary to render the non-benders useless in this fight. He then rose a wall and turned tail and ran, he leaped into the air and crashed down which gave him the momentum to begin a wave.

The pillars emerged out of the ground between Usun, the left pillars cut Khulan's leg, he winced in pain. Tahar barely missed the right pillars that could've injured him while Usun ran and headbutted the wall smashing it to bits. He was going to follow behind the prince who escaped their grasp but glanced back to see Tahar bandaging Khulan's leg.

“He didn't stay and fight, wherever you find the ostrich horse and the girl, you'll find him! Don't let him escape!” barked Usun.

Once Tahar was finished patching up Khulan they continued down the same road Hui left on, they followed the unnatural landslide. Minutes later, Hui found Okhin and Long Legs, Hui slowed down the wave and slid toward the blinded Okhin and the ostrich horse. Okhin's eyes were still burning so he uncorked the water gourd tied to the saddle and poured it on her eyes.

“Get it out! Get it out! It burns!” she shouted.

Hui placed his finger to his lips to get her to shut up, he didn't want to attract the barbarians to them. She stopped and winced in pain, her vision was a bit blurred but as the stinging subsided she was able to see again. He grabbed the map and searched for their potential location, the stream continued further near the border but makes a natural east turn before the border.

He pointed at the stream and then noticed a path carved on the side of a mountain off in the distance. Hui sighed and drooped his shoulders he hated the last mountain path. They mounted Long Legs and headed for the mountainside path that led to the border. Hui felt like he lost the barbarians but then he gasped frightened when he saw that all three of them blocked their path.

Okhin grew angry after what one of the men did to her she clenched her weapon tight and gritted her teeth. She was hostile and vexed she slid off the ostrich horse while Hui hopped off, the men split up to surround the two teenagers. Both of them give each other a slight nod, Okhin charged at Tahar and Hui pivoted his lower body to the side and swung both arms up. A mound lifted and gave Okhin the proper boost for airtime. She used this to her advantage, she brought her battleax down onto Tahar who quickly pulled out a saber and instantly parried the otherwise fatal blow.  
He pushed her back with the strength of his sword arm and did a full left rotation as he swung as hard as he could. Okhin ducked under the swing that could've lopped her head off, Hui threw chunks off the mountain at both Khulan and Usun.

Khulan ducked, twisted, and hopped over the chunks of earth that went in his direction. He pulled an arrow out and ran back a bit to try and gain distance from the prince. While Usun distracted him long enough for the archer to pin him to the wall. He notched an arrow on his bow and held his focus to aim, Usun magnetized rocks onto his hands until they were covered in earth. He took position and punched small pieces off each hand two by two to injure the prince.

At the same time, Okhin tried to overpower Tahar with her ax they've spent the last three minutes fighting for control over the other. Both weapons clashed with one another Okhin breaking a sweat she failed to overpower him. Tahar's strength bore down on Okhin she was struggling and she hoped Hui had taken notice.

Hui took a single shot in the right shoulder but he saw Okhin struggling so he ignored the pain and ran along the mountainside and kicked a head-sized rock at Tahar. Once the rock struck its target, the barbarian mercenary put out like a torch by Hui. The muscular man fell over, both of them weren't sure if he was dead or not. Okhin swung her battleax at Usun who focused on Hui, she slightly nicked Usun's armor. It tore through the animal skin but only scratched the plate underneath, Khulan released the arrow that stopped the ax blade from exposing the armor further.

Usun gasped and clenched his teeth he threw himself at the ground and rolled over to Tahar's body and grasped at the final scallion bomb on Tahar's belt. He threw it at Hui and Khulan by accident in a panic which caused both of them to be blinded by the scallion juice. Khulan dropped his bow while he and Hui stumbled, Khulan slipped off the edge in the midst of falling he attempted to grab hold of something. He yanked on Hui's collar and took Hui down with him as well.

Okhin watched the scene in horror and screamed she ran at dived near the edge as she reached out her arm to grab Hui. But it was too late Hui and Khulan were falling off the path to their deaths, Khulan finally let go of Hui and accepted his fate. Her face turned red and her eyes swelled with tears she began to sob. She had lost her journey partner, however, Hui didn't give up, he magnetized two gauntlets of earth, and then latched onto the side of the mountain. His feet engulfed by the mountain as well that he began to slide down the side.

Hui controlled the speed and then came to a halt he panted as his heartbeat out of his chest. He peered down to see Khulan dead on the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight, tears crawled out of his eyes and he gritted his teeth and pulled himself up. Meanwhile, Usun grinned wickedly he took this opportunity and grabbed Okhin's ax. The young girl was distracted and he could finish her off, after this he would fabricate a story for the old king.

He snuck behind the weeping teenager, her hands covered her eyes, and when Usun had Okhin's battleax laying against his upper back. He was about to bring it down on her but suddenly he sunk into the ground knees-high.

“Huh?” he said aloud in confusion as he sank, he could easily get out of the ground. But the ground around him was a small patch of sand now. The more he attempted to break free the faster he sank, he stopped squirming while his head darted in different directions. He looked for the one who sank his body into quicksand.

“Wh-who are you?!” he questioned the stranger.

He was smacked unconscious with the pommel of a dadao, the patch of sand solidified into solid ground. Jushi looked at the edge of the ground and saw a set of fingers he ran over and grabbed Hui's hand and pivoted his feet so that the sand nearby rooted him to the ground. Okhin wiped her tears away and saw Hui laying down nearby while he tried to catch his breath. He was exhausted after making the climb and living to see another day.

She crawled over to him and held him in her arms while he caught his breath, just as he's done for her all this time. Tahar groaned and rubbed his head, he awoke with a throbbing headache he yelled, “...By..ack!...by order of the sixty-sixth Earth King Gao of Zu y-you are hereby...ack...ordered to r-return home!”

He shook his head at both Tahar and Usun then he motioned with his left forward like he wanted to speak. He pressed his thumb against his lips and then rested the back of his left hand under his chin.

“Tell my father he'll have to wait,” said Hui.

“The Prince orders you to tell his father he'll return when he takes me home,” translated Okhin.

“The Silent Pawn doesn't have a choice in the matter, the King's order overrides his own..” opinionated Usun.

Still, dizzy Tahar rested on the ground as his back was being supported by the mountain's side. He looked up and covered his eyes from the sunlight then he asked, “Wh-where's Khulan?”

“Khulan's dead, I threw a scallion bomb at the Silent Pawn and it hit Khulan too. He staggered and fell off the edge,” revealed Usun. 

Tahar lowered his head in disappointment when he heard the news Jushi released the defeated Usun from the trap and headed off back toward Biapo. Okhin waited for all the men to disappear from earshot before she spoke to Hui.

“I-I thought I was going to lose you...” confessed Okhin, she looked away she was afraid to look into his eyes.

Hui pointed at himself, he motioned rubbing his head, he pushed away air and pointed at himself then he pointed at her. His hands twisted an invisible damp rag as he gave a slight smile then pointed downward. He pointed upward several times before finishing by pointing at himself.

“Er...I'm confused right now. One minute you push me away and now you're squeezing the life out of me.” contended Hui.

Hui rested his right hand on her cheek and turned her head to face his, she embraced him harder, “I don't know what I would've done without you, at first I was okay with getting rid of you. But now I've grown attached to you,” she admitted.

Hui smiled and then pointed at himself, he pointed at his head then at her, he tightened his left fist near his belly and shriveled up his face in disapproval. He tapped his lips and then his right ear.

“I always knew you couldn't resist the silence,” Hui bragged.

He swung his arm forward and then pointed at both of them, his indexes tapped together. 

“Come on, we have to take you home,” he finished.

He let go of her but she wanted to enjoy a few more seconds of the hug before she let him go. He grabbed her ax and mounted Long Legs. He reached out to her and she took his hand and hopped on the ostrich horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Piyan means "ass" in Chinese.  
> * "The Gaxunese calls the Alxan black." is a in universe reference to "The kettle calling the pot black."  
> * Gaxunese and Alxans are fanon cultures that belong to the Si Wong province, they're dark skinned peoples. Based off Yoruba and Zulu cultures.  
> * Imperial Groveller is a fanon racial slur for the Hami Tribe because they're the only tribe allied with the Oma Kingdom.  
> * Amira was the princess of Huang He, daughter of Chief Daj. She appeared in The Legacy of Rong Yan.  
> * Usun, Khulan, and Tahar are Mongolian names found on a name generator.  
> * Jushi makes an appearance on here although I didn't want him to take all the glory since its Hui and Okhin's tale.  
> * Jushi's earthbending style is based on Hung Kuen.  
> * Hami sandbending style is based on Baji Quan.   
> * Tiaozhan was a name pulled from a name generator, and I pictured him to look like Tien from the Dragonball franchise minus the third-eye.  
> * The "Silent Pawn" code name was inspired from World of Warcraft Mists of Pandaria. The Alliance called Prince Anduin the "White Pawn". Felt Hui needed a code name so every bounty hunter or mercenary wouldn't come looking for him.  
> * The mercenaries came from the Meng clan, the same clan Gan of Avatar: Civil Strife, was a part of a thousand years prior to the events of Misadventures.


	5. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui and Okhin travel through Xu province to take Okhin back home.

The Sun's rays beamed down on the path in front of Hui and Okhin. The ostrich horse that was given to Hui galloped across the border into Xu. A sign off in the distance grew larger as Long Legs picked up speed The sign read “Now leaving Shiwei province, Welcome to Xu province.”

A post had a dark green banner over it, the symbol on the banner was painted white and shaped like a leaf. Hui was curious about it as they passed the banner he glanced back to speak to Okhin. Hui pointed back at the banner, Hui tapped his forehead then formed a square with his fingers, and separated his hands at a small distance. Hui formed a long rectangle with his fingers, with his left he patted down once and stuck out his right pinky. Then fitted his left index and thumb into his right pinky twice.

“That's the official banner of Xu province?” he inquired.

“No, we're just in Baigalo clan territory,” replied Okhin.

Hui held his hands together then opened them like a book, then he tapped the back of his left hand with his index out on top of the back of his right hand balled in a fist. Hui tapped his fingers and formed a triangle with a questionable look on his face.

“Baigalo clan?” he wondered as he tilted his head.

“Yep, they live in the hills here, they make great archers and ride Reinyala. They're a white majestic breed of mounts,” answered Okhin.

He raised his index and pointed up and he moved his hand toward the left, he tapped his fingers again to each other forming the point of a triangle. Giving a toothy smile he pointed to his right with his left index. He balled his right fist and tapped his left hand on the top of his right fist and then tapped the bottom of it.

“Does every clan have its own capital?” he questioned her.

“Not necessarily, we all congregate in the big city, Wudang. We don't have a governor like every other province. We have a chieftain that keeps all the clans here under control,” explained Okhin.

Hui pointed in front of him but at nothing then cupped his ear, he motioned his hands upward as his mouth formed an O shape. He motioned a flat circle in front of him and then tapped his fingers in the form of a triangle. he repeatedly motioned his hands upward as his mouth formed an O shape. Hui pointed upward and then clasp his hands together almost in prayer. He moved his left hand to the right then left and tapped his fingers again. Hui pointed down then tapped his right shoulder twice with his left hand.

“That sounds similar to what the Fire Nation has, the Fire Lord keeps all the clans under control,” said Hui.

They resumed down the path eventually they reached another border. On their side, another banner hung over a post. This banner was red with a black patch sewn on it. It resembled a hook with a dot in the center, on the opposite side was the dark green banner with a white painted leaf on it.

“Keep your eyes peeled here, don't hesitate to kill if we're attacked!” warned Okhin.

Hui lightly nodded while his hand was under his chin, then he twitched his index and thumb side to side. 

“Wait why?” he worried.

“Because this is Uhkel clan territory, you can't trust these guys. One second they're friendly, the next you have you're tied to a large branch spinning over a bonfire being cooked alive,” she responded.

Hui pointed randomly then threw his hands to his left, tapped his left fist atop his right then motioned a crawl and threw his hands to his right. He motioned climbing and then bumped his fists together twice, he motioned the moving of a mouth.

“Are these the cannibals Jushhi was talking about?” he asked her.

“Who was that again?” she questioned Hui.

Hui rubbed the front of his head then pointed in front of him, Hui raised his thumb and pinky and hovered it over his right palm before he moved both hands near his heart. He pointed at Okhin then pointed upward.  
“The guy who saved your life,” said Hui.

“Oh right...right. Yes and no, they're one of the two clans here who resort to cannibalism,” she remembered who Jushi was and how mean she was to him. Then responded to the prince's question. The sun had been setting since they entered Xu province she knew it was dangerous to linger any longer in Uhkel lands.

Hui lightly nodded while his hand was under his chin, he placed his hand over his eyebrows and pointed in front of him. He placed his palm in front of him and then pulled it away from his face, and then tapped his fingers together. Then pointed upward.

“Wait so where do the Chono clan live?” Hui bugged.

“Near Wudang of course, we're several miles away though,” she replied.

As the ostrich horse continued its path shadows loomed in the nearing darkness, three hunters hid behind large stones that littered the countryside. All three hunters were in nothing but a loincloth, two of them carried spears on their backs while the other was unarmed. The third was likely an earthbender right out of nowhere the animal's legs were trapped and the ostrich horse sank. At the same time, Hui and Okhin were flung off the beast at the speed it traveled in.

Hui softened the ground for both of them to hit it and be able to walk away with bruises or scrapes. Okhin's face was scraped near his left cheek while Hui's forehead had a small cut across it, his face was covered in dirt while Long Legs struggled to break free of its trap. Hui groaned as he slowly got to his feet while Okhin used her strength to get herself back on her feet.

“Hui!” she shouted.

Hui released the ostrich horse from its binds, the beast burst out of the ground and ran off in a random direction. Okhin sighed and pointed as the ostrich horse disappeared, she grabbed her battleax and clenched the pommel of it. Hui scanned the surrounding environment for their attackers a spear flew in his path, Hui quickly rose a wall of earth. The spear hit the wall and lodged into it behind the wall he was a bit scared but was unharmed.

“Hui watch out!” Okhin yelled.

He dismantled the wall and allowed it to latch on his torso which formed a breastplate to protect him. Hui then rose a line of jagged rocks that emerged out of the ground at a rapid rate, the line smashed into the spear thrower. The earthbender threw a boulder at Hui that crashed right into him, Hui pushed the rock off his body and coughed twice before he kipped up.

Okhin flanked the earthbender while he was distracted by Hui, the other non-bender missed his spear but had a hidden dagger. Okhin sidestepped the spear aimed at her, he reached for the hidden dagger under the waistband of his loincloth and charged at her. She cleaved at his torso, the man falls with his chest exposed he bled profusely. She slammed her ax onto his head which decapitated him, the eyes on the severed head steadily closed on their own while blood gushed out.

The other non-bender who survived the attack of a jagged line of rocks came out of it slightly injured. The earthbender flung projectiles at Hui who took two good hits, one in the right leg and the other in the left thigh. Hui jumped over the third rock, the fourth trajected over to the prince. He pummeled the object and from it formed a targe. Now with his newfound shield, he used it to stop the incoming rocks thrown at him by his opponent. Okhin came to help, the man aimed another spear at Hui but saw Okhin behind the earthbender.

He chucked it at Okhin instead, she gasped and used the front of her battleax head to stop the attack. The spear clashed with the ax head and both weapons shattered, the earthbender surprised her with an elbow to the face. Unbeknownst to her, she hit the ground hard, her broken ax to her body. Hui acted fast and charged the spear thrower, he shield slammed him the spike on the shield punctured the man's throat. Then he tore it out and pivoted and as the earthbender prepared to crush Okhin, Hui tossed the shield at his head.

The earthbender however horrified Hui by catching the shield with his other arm, Hui silently screamed at the top of his lungs. He bit at his nails because Okhin was being buried in front of him, the earthbender grinned wickedly he rose the shield up he intended to cave in Okhin's head instead. She attempted to reach for the shattered ax head but it was too far away from her. Hui had little to no time instead Long Legs came to the rescue. The ostrich horse came around and dropkicked the cannibal in the head. The cannibal collapsed to the ground, Hui used his earthbending to free Okhin. She released a few tears after she saw her battleax was broken. Her lips quivered with emotion.

Hui pulled Okhin to the ostrich horse, they both hopped on as she began to sob over the loss of the weapon. She sniffled, “We've been through so much, and now she's dead!”

Hui rolled his eyes but she couldn't see he slapped Long Legs' rear and the ostrich horse sped off once again. While on their way again Okhin continued with tears in her eyes that she soaked the back of Hui's tunic again. Another banner appeared before them thirty minutes later, the banner was brown with blue painted symbols of three arrows. The environment suddenly shifted into a jungle, Okhin observed her surroundings and mentioned, “This looks like Uuguul clan territory, look up they live in the trees!”

Hui's chin rose as his head fell back and rested on his neck his eyes glittered with the moonlight while his mouth open agape in astonishment. He saw that the giant trees had treetop settlements built around them.  
He motioned his hands near him then he parted them away from his head, his mind was blown.

“Wow!” he thought.

“It amazes me to every time I pass through here, I wish you could see their city,” Okhin said.

A few guards showed up while they did their rounds they halted Hui and Okhin on Long Legs and requested an answer from them, “What brings you through Uuguul lands, foreigner?”

“He doesn't talk, we're returning to Chono territory,” spoke Okhin.

The guard noticed the blood splattered on their armor with a stare of concern, Okhin looked down at her armor stained in blood, “This is Ukhel blood, we just killed three cannibals that attacked us.”

The guard nodded, “Good that you survived, carry on.”

The guards and the ostrich horse parted their ways as they resumed their journey. After they passed through the jungle they stumbled upon a gray banner with a wolf painted on it. Okhin called out, “We're here in Chono territory. Come on, my village isn't that far away.”

“You can meet my dad, hunker down with us for the evening, then leave in the morning,” said Okhin.

Hui tapped his right thumb on his pursed lips twice while he gazed at Okhin with a nervous look. Especially, since he didn't know who her father was.

“Dad?” 

“He's not expecting me to bring the Crowned Prince of Omashu home, so he'd be nervous too,” commented Okhin.

Hui pointed at himself then he clenched his stomach while he made a horrified face then clenched at his heart. Hui pointed in front of him, then behind him and he finished by tapping his fingers together to form the point of a triangle.

“I'm more terrified of him, then what's in store back home,” said Hui.

“Lighten up my dad's a big softie,” laughed Okhin.

Finally, two hours later they arrived in a small community where all the yurts huddled around a small makeshift well constructed by the villagers who lived around it. The well was encircled by grassy knolls that littered the landscape. There as the ostrich horse neared the village Hui could see men and women of all shapes and sizes clothed with furs as they minced around the settlement. Some of them noticed the beast that darted in the village.

They saw a cloaked figure and one of their kin with her arms wrapped around the cloaked stranger. A short, fat barbarian pointed out to the familiar young woman on ostrich horseback, “Okhin!”

The young girl heard a voice and she turned her head to her right to see a friend, she smiled and waved at her friend. The middle yurt was a conversion of four yurts Hui assumed the elder of the village resided there. A few men worked well into the night those who needed the money at least. There Okhin eyed an average height, chubby barbarian in thick clothing. He hauled logs on his shoulder from the chopping block to the cold deck.

Hui pulled on the reins of Long Legs, the beast came to a full halt then it squawked notifying its master it is safe to get off. The rest of the villagers dropped some things while they go investigate the strangers who showed up in town. The man, however, resumed his work today was a long day, Hui slid off the saddle and reached out to grab Okhin off the saddle as well. The small crowd surrounded their kin everyone greeted Okhin and the stranger. She introduced Hui as simply Hui without the title for fear of someone wanting to harm him.

“Wow, I never would've thought everyone here sees each other like family,” Hui thought to himself. He smiled and shook another hand.

The logged noticed the crowd that circled an individual, he rested his ax on his shoulder and began to walk off to the chopping block. His skin was pale, his face showed dry skin flakes due to the dry cold weather of Xu province. His elbows were ashy but he didn't have a care in the world about it, under the right side of his chin he had a splotch of white, his fingers were covered with splotches of white most notably on the tips of his fingers. The man had vitiligo, his curly long hair, and bushy beard was dark brown. His eyes glistened a light green color in the moonlight on his back was a big warhammer.

Through introductions, as they continued a girl asked Okhin, “Who's your friend?”

“This is Hui, he can't talk though,” she replied.

“Why not?” another inquired.

“Because he's a silent person, guys,” answered Okhin.

“Where's my dad?” Okhin questioned the villagers.

A man within the crowd shouted, “Mod!”

The lumberjack turned his attention to the crowd again, the group of villagers separated from side to side, in the middle was the stranger who removed the hood from his head and his daughter Okhin. The man dropped his wood ax and jogged down the knoll with his arms wide open. The young barbarian girl ran to her father with her arms out too, they embraced each other. It's been almost a month since Mod has seen his daughter Okhin.

Hui gulped but he stepped forward to meet the burly individual Okhin sniffled, “I missed you, Dad.”

“I missed you too, daughter,” whispered Mod.

“How was your trip?” he inquired further.

“Lonely and dangerous, I met someone along the way that escorted me here,” revealed Okhin.

“The young man standing before us with his arms crossed, I wager?” he guessed.

She nodded and pointed at the young man, “Dad this is...” she paused. 

She instead decided to formally introduce Hui, “...Crowned Prince Hui of Zu,” she finished.

Mod was wide-eyed and shocked, his mouth agape when he realized he was in front of the crowned prince. Never did he think he'd ever meet a royal and now the dream came true through his own kin. He knelt before Hui the kneel transitioned into a kowtow. The crowd behind them were gone they returned to their homes after Okhin and Mod hugged each other.  
“You honor me with your presence, Your Highness. Thank you for bringing me my daughter,” he thanked the prince.

Hui gave a toothy smile and pointed at himself then at Mod, then slightly frowned and brought his fingers together on each hand as he pinched at something.

“I assure you it was nothing,” smiled Hui.

“Dad, Hui was wondering if he could spend the night with us. Then he could be on his way in the morning,” said Okhin.

“Yes! Yes he can, I'd be delighted to have the prince in our home,” agreed Mod.

“I'd just keep this to ourselves, because Elder Akhlagch would probably have Oma Kingdom soldiers here by morning,” mentioned Okhin.

“That's fine the crowd has dissipated, you two are just in time for dinner,” said Mod as he gestured them to follow him into the yurt.

It looked small from the outside but from within it was much larger than Hui expected. In the center of the first section, there was a small fire pit where a stew cooked, beside this were couches to rest on. There were walls created through earthbending that separated the other half of the yurt into bedrooms. Okhin saw that inside the pot there were meat and sheep possum innards that boiled in it. The liquid was water mixed with a blend of traditional Chono spices and red peppers.

“Sheep possum stew!” she beamed excitedly, sheep possum stew was her favorite food.

“I also have salted milk tea if you'd like some while we wait for the stew to finish,” offered her father.

“Hui?” he reached over to the prince with a small clay bowl in his hand. 

The fluid inside the bowl had a rice color although no rice was used in the creation of the drink. The crowned prince took the bowl off his hands and sipped some of the contents. Hui's face reacted with light disgust and he trembled from the salty taste a bit.

“It's a strange new flavor for a foreigner but believe me you'll get used to the taste,” implied Mod. 

Mod stood up and searched a nearby area for stew bowls. Once he found them he filled each one to a certain point with soup and handed each one to his daughter and her friend. When he sat down and got comfortable he dipped his spoon into his soup and ate.

After a few spoonfuls of food he requested a tale from the prince, “Hui, you must regale me with your adventures.”

Hui looked up at Okhin's father and tapped his lips then pointed at his ear.

“I'm silent,” Hui brought up.

“Dad, Hui can't talk, he's a silent person,” said Okhin.

“Oh,” noticed Mod then he apologized, “I'm sorry I didn't know.”

Mod began to speak to Hui in Kingsmen Sign Language, they held a conversation as Okhin watched between spoonfuls of stew.

“My late wife was deaf, I...apologize if my signing is a bit rusty. It's been a while since I've signed,” said Mod.

“No worries, it didn't come up right away,” declined Hui.

“I'm sure you have stories to share, how did you meet my daughter?” he inquired.

“I saved your daughter from bandits who wanted to have their way with her. Then I traveled with her to Gu Ming in Shiwei, stayed at a nobleman's house. Watched the execution of insubordinate subjects, camped out in the mountains with her. Chased by Meng clan mercenaries in Biapo, killed Uhkel barbarians on the way here, and absorbed the beauty that is of treetop villages owned by the Uuguul,” Hui told Mod his misadventures with Okhin.

“Quite the outstanding journey you two had,” remarked Mod.

“Thank you again for bringing my Okhin to me in one piece,” thanked Mod.

“You're welcome,” smiled Hui.

“Why'd you leave the palace?” Mod questioned the prince.

“I had a falling out with the Earth King, we came to a disagreement and I needed to get some air,” divulged Hui.

“Oh I'm sorry to hear that perhaps he misses you,” commented Mod.

“By missing me, he sent Meng clan barbarians after me then yes,” fretted Hui.

All of them continued eating until about an hour later that the time came to go to bed. He didn't want to further a conversation that perhaps Hui didn't want to have. He finished his meal and yawned he offered his room to Hui in a handful of signs, “You're welcome to sleep in my room.”

“Thank you but that isn't necessary,” declined Hui.

“Trust me it's necessary, Your Highness,” repeated Mod.

“I will sleep near the fire, and you two in separate rooms...” muttered Mod.

Mod led Hui into his bedroom while he snapped his fingers at a drowsy Okhin and pointed toward her room. Okhin dragged her feet over to her room once both of them were inside Mod went outside and picked up some rocks. He threw the rocks just outside Okhin's room while he grabbed a large animal trap and set it outside of his bedroom just in case. He was protective of his daughter even if Hui didn't have those intentions. Mod grabbed himself a large animal pelt and hit the hay.

The next morning the rocks and large animal traps were gone, Hui shuffled out of the room prepared for the trip. He rubbed his eyes on the way out of the yurt when he saw Okhin strapped the saddle on the ostrich horse. She asked him when she felt his presence, “Do you think you will be fine?”

Hui pointed at himself then tapped his right fist on the lower half of his left palm, he pointed his left index and pulled it down with his right hand in a diagonal direction before he nodded and tapped his right shoulder with his left hand. 

“I can hold my own,” he smiled.

“We could offer an escort into Uuguul lands and have them escort you to the border of Shiwei,” she offered.

Hui shook his head and declined, he pointed at himself and then at his head, he spun his hand in a tight-knit circular motion. He shook his left index left to right, then raised his thumb out as well and repeated the motion, and placed his left thumb on the center of his right palm, and lifted his left index up and down. He pointed at himself again and then motioned for a left turn, he placed his left hand in front of his mouth and stuck out his thumb. He opened and closed his index twice then finished with he waved both hands in front of him and then pointed down with two fingers with each hand.

“I think my best bet is to travel to Wudang and turn myself in. At least then I could get a chongmingniao to Omashu,” tempted Hui.

Okhin surprised him by throwing her arms around him for a final goodbye hug and then whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

His arms were up because he didn't expect her to hug him randomly but then he accepted it and smiled. Okhin gave Hui a peck on the cheek which stunned him. He allowed Long Legs to feed a bit longer while Okhin went up to the yurt. Her father came out of the yurt and saw that she seemed a bit upset, he turned his attention to his daughter, “Go with him.”

“What?” she asked Mod.

“You seem upset, its because he's leaving. Go with him,” he repeated.

“But don't y-,” she was interrupted.

“I live a quiet life here, little one. Go with the prince I can see it in your eyes that you like him. He's a prince, after all, someday that will make you Queen-Consort,” explained Mod.

“I don't like him, Dad,” declined Okhin.

Mod rolled his eyes, “Do not lie to me, child I've known you for eighteen-winters, and you're a terrible liar. You've prayed to Yue Lao for a unique partner. There he is...” he pointed at Hui, “...don't let him go easily.”

She entered the yurt as her father waved goodbye to Hui and gave a slight smile, the prince waved farewell in return and hopped onto the saddle of the ostrich horse. Long Legs took a few steps forward when the barbarian girl burst out of the yurt and screamed, “WAIT!”

“Wait! Wait!” she continued.

Hui jerked on the reins of Long Legs, the ostrich horse halted in its tracks. She brought up, “My dad suggested that I go with you.”

He opened and closed his index twice then finished with he waved both hands in front of him and then pointed down with two fingers with each hand.

“To Omashu?” he wondered.

Okhin nodded as she crossed her arms and bit her lips, she picked her things off the floor and strapped them to the animal. She hopped on Long Legs and wrapped her arms around Hui's waist and gazed into his eyes as he returned the gaze too. They slowly leaned in and gently kissed, “I'm ready.”

Hui gave her a toothy smile, Hui smiled and then pointed at himself, he pointed at his head then at her, he tightened his left fist near his belly and shriveled up his face in disapproval. He tapped his lips and then his right ear. 

“I knew you couldn't resistance the silence!” beamed Hui.

THE END.


End file.
